Ever And Forever
by AshLuvVamp
Summary: Bella and Edward's life is perfect. Adding a little baby expands the family.
1. Chapter 1: Telling

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

* * *

**_EDWARD_**

Bella had told me she was carrying my child last night after our daughters 5th birthday.

I was thinking of discussing the idea of a second, well third child since our angels were five!

When she showed me the book and I read the note she slipped in for me I felt like I was in heaven.

She would be swollen with my baby or babies considering the last time.

I worshiped every inch of the goddess I married. I was excited to go through the whole pregnancy thing again, it was going to be a little hard with the twins.

I looked at my beautiful sleeping wife.

"Momma!" Eve came bursting in the door causing Bella to sit up quickly not realizing the cover slipped down just then Ava came in.

"Mommy what are those?" Ava asked sweetly and Bella blushed pulling the covers up.

The walked towards our bed and crawled in.

Both Bella and I were extremely naked.

"Um, babies, why don't you let mommy and I get dressed." I said.

"Okay daddy." Eve said sweetly before kissing Bella's cheek.

After they left the room I looked at Bella and noticed her wide eyes.

"You have to talk to them." I said laughing.

"Why?" she whined.

"Well, first off, they are our _daughters_. I am not about talk to them about breasts! Secondly they are your gorgeous breast." I said kissing her and she shot me a glare.

"I hate you!" she said.

"No you don't. What you told me last night is a product of our love." I said.

"Whatever." She said pulling the covers with her.

"Hey! What if they come in again?" I said.

"Your cock, you deal with it." She said just as the girls came in again.

"Are you ready?" They asked together and I covered myself with a pillow but they might have seen.

"Prepare your explanation." Bella said before telling the girls to wait in the living room.

We quickly got ready not wanting the girls to surprise us again.

"Morning babies." Bella said giving them kisses.

"Mommy. Daddy." They said in union.

"So what do my baby girls want for breakfast?" Bella asked.

"I'm not a baby. I'm five" Eve huffed showing four finger and I laughed which got me a glare from her.

"So what do my big girls want?" Bella asked.

"Pancakes." Ava said walking towards the kitchen.

I had been married to the best chef I knew for almost seven years but I still had no idea how to cook.

"Daddy why did you have a stick attached to your body?" Ava asked quietly and Bella started laughing.

I thought I'd let her think it was a stick and get away with it but Bella shot me a daring look.

"You know that daddy is not a girl like his angels, right?" I asked.

"Nup, you are a boy like Robby and Blake." Eve said.

"Boys have different body parts. That is a boy part to pee." I said vaguely.

"Were you peeing, daddy?" Eve asked and I blushed.

Bella was still laughing so I decided to drag her into this.

"Well there are other things people do with their peeing parts, mommy and daddy were doing grown up things." I said.

"What were you doing, mama?" Ava asked her causing Bella to glare at me.

"Adult things." Bella simply said.

"What things?" Eve asked, always curious.

"Nothing." Bella said biting her lips.

Then Eve decided she was going to ask about Bella's breast.

She poked Bella's breast and when her hand retreated she giggled.

"What is that?" she asked still laughing.

"Nothing." Bella said again.

"It's not nothing love. It's definitely something." I said and she glared again.

"Mommy!" Ava whined.

"Those are, um, well, they, um, they are," she stammered.

"What, um, are, um, those?" I decided to tease. She was enjoying while I was at that situation.

"They are used to feed babies, you used to drink milk from there when you were this small." Bella said showing them how small they were and shooting me a glare.

"Talking of babies." I said looking at Bella seriously and she nodded.

She picked up Eve since she was sitting next to her and walked to our room before I could say anything.

"Bella! You shouldn't be carrying heavy things!" I called after her as I followed her with Ava.

Two of my favorite girls were sitting on the bed.

"My babies are not things!" she said angrily.

Hormones!

I settled down next to her with Ava.

"Now mommy and I have to tell you something." I said to them.

"Oh! Are you buying us a dog?" Eve asked excitedly.

"No, daddy is allergic to dogs." I said.

"Babies, we are having another baby!" Bella said.

"Mama! Not baby!" Ava huffed.

"Okay, then big girls, we are having another baby." She corrected.

"Where is it?" Eve asked expecting the baby then and there with her hands stretched out.

"We don't have the baby here yet." Bella said.

"I want the baby now!" She pouted.

"The baby is in mommy's belly." I said patting Bella's stomach.

"I can't see it." Ava said looking intently at Bella's stomach.

"Baby it's inside mommy's belly." I said.

"Did you eat the baby mommy?" Eve asked.

"No, mommy didn't eat the baby. The baby is very small and is growing up inside mommy." I told them.

"Daddy how did the baby get inside mommy?" Ava asked.

"Well honey, you see. When mommy and daddy love each other very much they do things and a baby is formed inside mommy's tummy. The baby stays there for a few months and then it comes to all the people that love it." I said.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Eve asked.

"Baby we don't know yet." Bella said.

"When can we see it?" Ava asked.

"You can see it when we see a doctor." I said.

"Daddy, you're a doctor!" Eve squealed "show us baby!"

"We have to see the baby's doctor honey. Aunt Becca can show us the baby." I told them.

"Call Aunt Becca!" Eve said shoving Bella's phone into my hand.

I gave Bella the phone and she walked out to talk to Becca while I played with my angels.

"Tomorrow morning at 10." She said coming in.

We all laid down on the bed with the girls between us.

"How do we tell our everyone?" I asked her.

"Oh taken care off. I sent them packages that reach them today, they should be calling any time." She said.

"What package?" I asked and she handed me a small box.

"I had gotten one for you but decided to tell you the other way." She said shyly.

"What is in there mamma?" Eve asked.

"Why don't you open it?" she said.

I slowly opened the box and there was a sweet, beautiful egg in it. It said _crack me_ on the box.

I cracked the egg and there was a paper in it.

_'We're Pregnant!' _

_Due_?__

_With Love, Bella & Edward_

"This is really sweet but what's the due date?" I asked.

"You really think I would let someone else know I'm pregnant before you. I haven't even seen the doctor and I have no idea how far along I am. I just didn't have my (cough) in a few months so did a test." She said coughing for period since the girls were sitting with us.

"It's pretty!" Eve said.

"It's a really good idea, I mean it's really creative." I said kissing her.

"That is for our siblings, this is for our parents." She said handing me another box, there was an owl inside with a note attached to it.

_Unwind me-_

_Secret message_

_Inside_

I unwound it and read the message.

_Whooo's going to be Grandparent?_

"My wife is a genius!" I exclaimed.

"Whooo's your wife, huh?" she teased.

"Yup, she has beautiful brown eyes that I could get lost in, her mahogany hair reminds me of barks of trees and her beautiful smile I see on my daughters." I said kissing her.

"Mmm" she moaned.

"Ew!" our daughters say in union and we pulled apart.

"Mommy?" Ava suddenly said.

"Yes sweetie?" she replied.

"You said babies are made when mommy and daddy love each other." She confirmed.

"Yes we did say that." I said nodding wanting to see where she was going with this.

"You said mommy and daddy kiss when they love each other." She finished.

Oh.

"Was the baby formed because you kiss?" Eva finished the question.

Bella looked at me smiling, why hadn't we thought of this?

"Yes baby. It's a bit like that." Bella said.

"And a lot more." I muttered making sure they didn't hear me.

We laid in the bed until a shrill ring interrupted the quiet.

I pick up the phone and said hi.

"Edward! I got the package! What a sweet way of telling us the news!" my mom said.

She was so excited, again! She had gotten this new around four times already, this was the fifth!

My dad gave us a quick congratulation and when I was going to hang up he jokingly added "I see both my son's sperms are potent."

Thank god the phone wasn't on speaker.

Bella's mom was the next to call and she was equally excited, third time hearing she was going to become a grandmother.

Charlie had given us a quick congrats, which had been the least embarrassing.

Em said I was trying to compete with him. Ali went overboard so did Ness.

A regular day with extraordinary news.


	2. Chapter 2: Hey Doc!

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

* * *

**_BELLA_**

"Mommy, daddy. Let's go. I want to see the baby." Eve said for what seemed like the hundredth time.

I was thanking my lucky stars that I hadn't had any nausea.

"Okay, let's go." I said bending to pick her up but she moved away.

"Daddy said no to let you carry us. It's bad for the baby." She told me.

"Well, daddy doesn't know anything." I said.

"Mommy, daddy is a doctor." She said.

"Whatever." I said taking her hand and joining Edward and Ava who were in the living room.

"Let's go mama." Ava said.

We reached Becca's office in ten minutes.

"Mrs. Cullen." The receptionist called.

"Bella! So nice to see you again!" Becca greeted "I see you brought your little girls to see their sibling or siblings!"

After getting my weight and, blood and urine test Rebecca confirmed the pregnancy.

"Let's see how far along are you." She said.

"What is that?" Ava asked.

"That is the machine where you can see you sibling." Edward told the girls.

Becca squirted the cold gel on me and the used the wand thingi.

"Well you are further along than I thought." She mused.

"How long?" Edward asked.

"Seven months, you two were in Orlando." She said. "I can identify the gender. By the way only one kid this time."

"How did we not know?" I asked.

"Well you did gain weight and the baby is formed well. You are kind of showing but didn't notice it, you tend to have a small belly." She told me.

"Baby do you two want to know if you are having a brother or a sister?" I asked my daughters

"Yes." They said simultaneously.

"Well then, looks like Eddie won't be the only guy in the family. You are having a boy!" she said.

"Does that mean we have a little brother?" Eve asked.

"Yes baby. You two are going to have a little brother!" Edward said excitedly.

"Where is he?" Ava asked and Becca showed the girls the baby then printed some pictures.

"Mommy when can we hold the baby?" Ava asked.

"The baby would be here in another two months. You can hold him after that." I told her.

"How small would he be?" Eve asked.

I laughed remembering how small my girls used to be.

"Very small." Edward said "Come on we have to go. Don't want to take all Aunt Becca's time. Say goodbye."

"Bye Aunt Becca." The girls said in union.

"We're having a boy!" Edward whispered into my ears.

"Weren't you all for girls the last time?" I teased.

"Whatever." Was his great response.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked my girls going to pick Ava up who moved away.

"Mommy," she said like she was scolding me.

"I hate you!" I told Edward walking away.

I got in the back seat of the car and waited for the girls to join me.

"Aren't you sitting in the front seat mommy?" Eve asked with her innocent eyes wide.

"No." I huffed and she climbed into my lap. Ava joined us and the three of us cuddled in the back seat while Edward drove.

"Can we watch Baby Loony Toons?" Ava asked me when we got home.

I put on the show and walked into the kitchen to get some water.

Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Leave me alone." I mumbled walking back to my daughter and away from the husband I was extremely mad at.

We sat in the movie room watching tons of cartoons until noon when I got up to make us lunch.

"Mommy, can we play with Robby, Millie and Ang?" Eve asked.

"Sure. I'll call Aunt Rose." I said picking up the phone.

Rose came and picked the girls up. I decided on a little nap and got into my bed snuggling in the covers. I felt Edward get in bed so I turned to face the other way.

"Love, why are you mad?" he asked pulling me to his chest.

"You treat me like a fucking china doll! Like I'm not capable of little thing!" I said moving away from him.

"I love you and our baby. I am just trying to look out for you. You shouldn't be carrying heavy things." He said.

"My daughters are not heavy things!" I screamed at him.

"Love of course they aren't but you know I like to worry about you." He said.

I started crying all of a sudden.

"It's alright. You are just a little hormonal." He said kissing my head making me calm.

I turned and kissed him.

"I never want to hurt you. I just want to look out for. That's my son you are carrying and he is a fragile cargo as of now." He said making me smile.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I have been waiting for you to say that since you said you hate me!" he said kissing me.

Slowly he was on top of me and his hands went inside my shirt.

"The girls will be gone for a few hours. Do you think we can think of something to do?" he asked teasingly and pinched my nipple.

I whimpered under him and he kissed me.

"Lie back, Bella love. I need to taste you."

I did as he asked, and he pulled off my panties to reveal my pussy, so open, pink and dripping with inviting wetness.

"God, Edward, please ... lick me!" I begged.

He picked up my ankle and licked all the way up my leg until he reached his destination. He buried his face, lapping up every drop, teasing my clit with his tongue and using his fingers to enter my welcoming, tight canal.

I squirmed against his mouth and he held my thighs in place with his large hands as I held him in place by anchoring her hands in his hair. It didn't take long before he tongue-and-finger fucked me into a sweet release. He licked up every drop of my juices and wiped his mouth before whipping off his boxer briefs and sliding into me.

"How did I get so lucky, Bella, to have you, to have our little girls and this nugget and to have this amazing life?" he whispered as he moved in and out of me steadily.

"Because you're the best," I replied, wrapping my legs around his waist to take him deeper inside me. "I'm so happy to be your wife, the mother of your children, your partner in every which way."

"Oh, Bella!"

He concentrated on taking his thrusts even deeper, all the while kissing me wherever he could reach, hitting spots inside me that I hadn't known existed, igniting the beginnings of yet another orgasm. He gradually sped up, and just as I climaxed spectacularly for the second time, my walls clamping down around him, he came too.


	3. Chapter 3: He's Here!

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

* * *

**_BELLA_**

I was sitting in my office at home going through some papers before I had to leave to pick the girls up.

I was getting big again and I hated it!

I was eight months pregnant and people treated me like I was fragile. I wasn't as huge as before. My stomach was only 35 inches.

"Momma!" The girls said running towards me.

"Hey honey. How was your day?" I asked.

"Good." Ava said. Oh my little serious girl.

"We learned Humpty Dumpty!" Eve said excitedly.

"Hello little brother." Ava said patting my stomach.

We reached home and the girl rushed to their bathrooms to freshen up.

I changed into something more comfortable and made something for us to eat.

"Mommy what is the baby's name?" Ava asked.

"That mommy and I have yet to discuss." I heard Edward say from behind me.

"You're home early." I said surprised.

"Yeah. I'm on leave." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, my wife is pregnant and I need to take care of her." He said kissing me and we were greeted by our daughters _'ew'._

"Baby names, wow we are lagging behind this time! Can't believe you are eight months pregnant!" He said.

"Yeah. Last time we had the nurseries done by this time." I said.

"Oh and by the way you aren't working from tomorrow. I've taken care of everything." He said.

"Whatever. We have to discuss the baby room and the name." I told him.

"Babies why don't you go play and let mommy and daddy talk." Edward told the girls.

They were gone in a jiffy and Edward carried me to our room.

"And you accuse me of lifting heavy things." I said.

"Well I'm not pregnant." He stated.

"I remember someone telling me the last time 'we were pregnant'" I teased.

"We still are but I'm not carrying the baby." He retorted.

"I was thinking we could use Orlando for his middle name like we used London and Paris for the girls." I said.

"I had the same idea. We could use Bryan, the strong one." He said reminding me of our discussion almost six years ago.

"Well we settled on a name then, Bryan Orlando Cullen" I said.

"It sound good." He said kissing me.

"What do we do with Bryan's room?" I asked.

"We did have the rooms done exactly like our apartment." He said.

"Blue-green room it is. We could have the crib with forest and the bathroom ocean themed." I suggested.

"Sounds sweet. I know what else is sweet." He purred.

I moaned and kissed him.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"For what?" I asked.

"For everything. Ava, Eve, Bryan and most of all you." He said.

"You have given me a lot more. Our kids and you, you are the reason I am who I am today," I told him.

"I love you." He said kissing my forehead, nose and finally lips.

We kissed not willing to go further to be safe with the girls around.

I wouldn't want them walking in on us especially since Eve talked a lot!

Eve had blabbed about the whole birds and the bee's speech to everyone which got Emmett to tease us for getting caught.

At night we decided to go out to eat. The girls loved to roam around the city.

"Mommy? Did you and Daddy name the baby?" Eve asked.

"Yes we did. His name is Bryan." I said.

"Hello Bry." Ava said patting my stomach.

"How long till he comes and plays with us?" Eve asked.

"Only one more months' baby." Edward said.

"Well Bryan, come here early!" Eve said patting my Belly.

"You know Becca said he was completely formed. He could be born tomorrow and be alright." Edward said.

"That would be cool but no thank you." I replied.

We ate at McDonalds and walked around Central Park when I felt a sharp sting in my abdominal area.

About ten minutes later the pain hit again.

"Honey, are you alright?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. Let's go home I need to lie down." I said panting.

As we reached home Edward took the girls to their room while I went and laid down.

"Love are you alright?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, Ahh!" I said as another wave of pain hit me. This time it was closer than the last time.

"I think we're having the baby!" Edward said excitedly.

"Edward. I'm only eight months along!" I told him.

"Yeah but the baby is full term. Babies are born at six months too, eight month is completely normal." He said.

"Call Rebecca." I told him and went to the toilet.

I walked out and found Edward rushing around the house.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I am getting everything ready. I had already packed a bag just in case. The girls are ready to go. I called our parents and Becca is going to be at the hospital." He said.

"You're amazing." I said and leaned in to kiss him but froze.

"What?" he asked.

"My water just broke." I squeaked out.

It was happening, really happening.

"Girls, let's go. Your little brother is about to arrive." Edward said loudly.

The girls came running and we loaded in the car.

Ness and Jake met up with us at the hospital.

"We'll be with the girls, you go." Jake said.

I was on the bed writhing in pain and they gave me an epidural.

I was in labor for six hours and twenty three minutes!

We were finally rewarded with our baby boy's cry.

"Bryan Orlando Cullen." I whispered kissing his forehead.

He looked so beautiful with his forest green eyes and auburn hair. He looked exactly like his daddy. My sweet little boy.

"I'll send you girls in to see him." Becca said and went out.

"Look what we made. A beautiful baby." Edward said.

"Mommy!" The girls came in.

"Is that Bry?" Ava asked looking at our son who was now clean and blood free.

"Yes he is." Edward said picking the two of them up.

"He's so small." Eve mused.

If anyone asked me seven years ago how I viewed my life I'd never had said this.

I was married to the most wonderful man with three kids. Life was perfect.


	4. Chapter 4: Clayton

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

* * *

**_EDWARD_**

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah." Bella said kissing each of our kids' forehead.

"Be good for Grandmas and Grandpas." I told the girls.

Bella had to go to Clayton on a last minute call even though Bryan had only been born a few weeks ago and I wasn't about to leave her alone.

"Call us when you reach there." Mom said. She and dad had flown here with Charlie today and Sue while Renee and Phil came up a day before to see Bryan.

They were all staying at our place in the guest rooms, thank god we changed house.

We reached Clayton in North Carolina and Bella had to rush to the conference thing she had.

I sat there channel surfing for what seemed like hours and fell asleep.

I felt the bed move a little next to me,

"Hey beautiful." I muttered.

"Hello. Sorry I woke you up." She said snuggling into me.

"I'm not. We are at a hotel with no noisy baby or enthusiastic kids around." I whispered into her ear.

Bella and I hadn't had sex since we found out she was pregnant! That meant two whole months!

I removed her pretty light blue full sleeve dress and Bella kicked off the metallic blue heels she was wearing which my clothes followed.

"I need you, now!" I growled.

"Take me then." She purred as I thrusted into her.

I concentrated on taking my thrusts even deeper, all the while kissing her wherever I could reach, hitting spots inside her that made me feel like I was in heaven, igniting the beginnings of yet another orgasm.

I gradually sped up, and just as she climaxed spectacularly for the second time, her walls clamping down around me, I came too, depositing my seed so far into her that I just knew, implicitly, that we had just made another baby, for the second time in this year. Technically not since Bry was conceived last year.

"That was hot." She panted.

"Extremely." I said kissing her.

We curled up with be spooning her and went into deep slumber.

"Morning." She whispered into my ear.

"Very good morning." I smiled. We were alone.

I loved my kids but I loved their mother more and I hadn't shown it in a while. Last night had been spectacular.

I was a caveman when it came to my beautiful wife.

"Let's go out for breakfast." She mumbled.

"I want to eat you up for breakfast." I said in the same tone trying to sound indifferent and a shiver passed through her body making me smirk.

"I like that idea too." She moaned.

"I love that idea." I said kissing her.

I started kissing down her throat and moaned when I reached her breast.

I took one of her nipples in my mouth and moaned as a little milk leaked.

I hadn't tasted this for five years! I wasn't a creep but this was so sensual.

I moved down to her open cunt.

I licked her clit causing her to shiver.

I used my fingers to spread her labia and continued to ravish her. I slipped my fingers into her vagina and hit her G-spot causing her to squirt on my face.

"I love the way you taste." I said licking her clean.

"That was so good!" she moaned.

"Yummy breakfast!" I said kissing her.

"I need breakfast too." She smirked and she got on top of me and groped me.

She took my throbbing dick in her mouth and massaged my scrotum. This woman couldn't be any more perfect!

I ejected inside her mouth and she swallowed it.

"Better than pancakes." She said licking her lip as I pulled her down and kissed her hard "But I am actually hungry. I didn't get a chance to grab dinner yesterday."

"Let's order something." I said.

The food arrived and we ate in complete silence while I looked at her.

"Who has a conference meeting in a small town like this?" I asked.

"My agent. She couldn't go up to New York." she said.

"So now that the conference is over, we have the whole weekend to ourselves!" I said initiating round two.

"I like where this is going but we have to go see Quinn. We have to meet her at her house." She told me and got up.

Bella looked hot in the baby blue skater dress she was in and the very complicated looking tie-up high heel which made her legs look long.

God knows why she was carrying a clutch when we were going for dinner at Quinn's house.

We walked a little to Quinn's place.

Bella loved working with Quinn. She enjoyed the company and she loved her as a person.

We arrived at their place which was really beautiful. It was small and cozy.

Her husband opened the door for us.

"Clay Evans." He introduced himself.

"Edward Cullen." I shook his hand.

They had a seven year old son, Logan.

He was a well-mannered boy and I found myself wishing our son was sweet like him. He helped his mom in the kitchen and set the table! When I was his age Em and I would go around breaking stuff not fixing them.

We had some wine because of the new book deal my wife landed that I didn't know about.

We sat by their pool and had lunch before Bella and I left.

As soon as we reached the hotel she called our parents and put the phone on speaker.

"So you two finally crawled out of bed and called." My mother said as soon as she picked up the phone.

"We were at Quinn's." Bella said while blushing red at my mother's comment because it wasn't about sleeping, we knew she meant sex.

"Yeah and mind your own business you old pervert." I said.

"I'm not old and I am your mother!" she complained.

"Well give our daughters the phone." I said.

"Momma Daddy!" they said in union.

"Hello babies." Bella said which got her a mouthful about calling them babies.

"Did you know mommy's new book is coming out soon?" I said causing Eve to squeal and Ava asking her to keep quiet.

"All my friend at school think that mommy's job is cool!" Eve said excitedly.

"When are you coming home?" Ava asked.

"We come back tomorrow." Bella said.

"How is your brother?" I asked.

"He is a wus." Ava said.

"Baby you shouldn't call anyone a wus. He is a baby he cries." I said.

"Avalyn Paris Cullen! Where did you learn such words?" Bella lashed.

"Uncle Emmy!" she replied.

"Well it's bad manners!" Bella huffed. We needed to have a talk with Em.

After half an hour Bella was finally ready to hang up and I got to resume what I started this morning. We spent the rest of our time in Clayton in bed.


	5. Chapter 5: Completing

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

* * *

**_BELLA_**

"Edward! Where are we going?" I asked again but he still wouldn't tell me.

We were to leave Clayton today but Edward wanted to _do _something before so we had left a lot earlier.

"Surprise!" he replied again.

"You know I don't like surprises." I huffed as he parked the car. I looked out and froze.

This was not what I remotely expected.

"Surprise. I have wanted to do this since I met you." He said "Complete the incomplete."

"I'd like that." I said smiling.

We entered the tattoo parlor and were greeted by two people whose body was covered in tattoos.

"What may we do for you?" the lady asked.

"Well, we wanted to add something to a previous tattoo." I said.

"What?" the gruff looking man asked.

"Well, I would like to add a '_& B' _and my wife _'and Edward'." _Edward said.

We were waiting for them to just do it. I had completed forgotten how much it hurt.

My boobs were already sore and getting a tattoo hurt.

According to Edward it didn't affect the milk and my tattoo wasn't actually on my breast, it was slightly lower and to the left.

After getting the tattoos Edward and I left the parlor and drove to the airport where we grabbed some breakfast.

"That was long overdue." I said.

"Seven years." He said tracing where my tattoo was through my shirt.

"I can't wait to go home. I miss the kids." I said.

"I miss them too but I like having you all to myself." He said.

We boarded the flight and I snoozed off.

"Bella wake up." He said shaking me lightly "We're about to land."

"Hey." I said sitting upright.

"I was reading Host. I really hoped our life was in it." He said pouting.

"I actually had a dream that aliens took over earth." I told him honestly which had him laughing like a goof.

"Nice. Next time it can be about sea monsters." He joked.

"Or maybe a power ranger." I joined in.

"That would be cool." He said.

My mom and Phil had come to the airport. They were going to leave and drove our car here.

"I'm going to miss you sweetie!" she said kissing my cheeks and hugging me tight.

"I'll miss you too mom." I said.

"Call me if you ever need a sitter." She said.

"Ma you live in Florida. I can call the sitter here if I need one." I said rolling my eyes.

"I love you baby." She said again.

"Bye mom." I said.

"Take care Bella." Phil said hugging me.

I loved both my step-parents like my parents. My parents couldn't stay together but I was happy they had someone.

"Bye." I said as Edward and I made our way out.

Our girls were waiting by the front door for us.

"Momma! Daddy!" they said running to hug us.

"Hello angels!" Edward said picking them both up.

We all spent some time with the rest of our parents before they left.

The girls talked our ears off giving us a play by play of their day.

I went to feed Bryan while Edward listened to the girls.

"Have I told how sexy you look nurturing my child." He said kissing my neck as I put Bry down in his crib.

We made an exit to our room and started discarding our clothes.

Moaning, touching, kissing, licking, plucking, and swirling, "Yes!" I moaned louder. As he put my right nipple in his mouth and pulled.

I arched my back, "Ohhh yes." I mewled. He popped my nipple out his mouth and came back up and kissed me.

Teeth clashing, sucking, pulling, moaning "Mmm…" I moaned in his mouth, my moans muffled by his talented tongue. He left my mouth and sucked and licked down to my sweet spot behind my ear. He licked and blew his hot breath on the spot where he licked at, it tickled and I moaned louder. I arched my back and pushed my hips on his, trying to cause friction. He grabbed my hips and pushed them back down.

I whimpered "More..." He chuckled.

"Mmm. Bella, the things I want to do to you…" He said in my ear. He gripped my hips and posed his erection right over my center, and then roughly grinded his clothed cock over my clad covered pussy.

"Ahh!" I yelped. He grinded harder again, and I moaned.

He grunted "You like that Bella, you like it when I grind into your wet, soaking, hot, tight pussy with my big cock?" He asked grinding his cock faster and harder into my center, for emphasis.

"Ah-hh…" I moaned.

"Answer me!" He said grinding rougher into my pussy, he continued licking and nipping at my sweet spot behind my ear.

"Ah! Yes… yes. Ohhh" I sobbed out, the feelings he invoked in me, there was a tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach, it was getting more and tinglier my clit was throbbing.

"Ughh, you know Bella you do this to me every day. I want to fuck your tight pussy every day, I want to shove my cock in your warm pussy." I got wetter at his words.

He chuckled "So it seems my Bella likes when I talk dirty to her. You like that? Huh Bella you like when I tell you what I want to do to your young sinful body, with my cock?" He was rubbing his cock directly over my clit now, it felt so good that I couldn't answer him.

"Ah-ha… ugh… huh… ahhh", I was sobbing tears were falling down my cheeks, I was yearning for my release, he picked up his pace and rubbed his cock harder and faster over my clit. I was so close, the tingly feeling in my stomach was getting bigger and my clit was aching, I was so close.

"Come on Isabella, cum for me! Cum for me!" He grunted in my ear, while picking up his pace. I was close, so close…

"Ahhhh! Edward!"


	6. Chapter 6: Teacher

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

* * *

**_BELLA_**

I put on my ridiculously short skirt and my knee-high socks before tying my white t-shirt right under my breasts. I didn't bother putting a bra on because, realistically, I knew I wouldn't keep this clothes on for too long.

I took a long good look at myself on the mirror before taking a deep breath to calm myself. Fulfilling this very particular fantasy of Edward could be very interesting indeed. Secretly this was one of my fantasies as well and when Edward told me he would like to try it, I was more than pleased to do it.

For this particular fantasy I was supposed to be an innocent schoolgirl who was going to discuss her grades with her teacher. I couldn't help but to smile at the possibilities!

I was always very quiet and shy and kept to myself but I felt that with Edward I could let my wild side come out and so I did. Even though I was still a little apprehensive and even nervous, I was truly curious to know what Edward had in store for me. I was sure it would be something memorable. After all, it always was…

I opened the door of our room and stepped out, slowly walking to the office. I knocked twice and waited for his answer.

"Come in." I did as I was told and immediately felt Edward's eyes on me. He let his eyes trail along my body, stopping at my chest, bare stomach and legs. I would have felt self-conscious and awkward if he didn't know my body better than I did myself. He had seen me naked a million times so there was no reason for me to be embarrassed.

I couldn't help but to ogle him as well. He was wearing dark pants and a white shirt with a black tie. Even in the simplest clothes he looked absolutely amazing.

"You called me, Mr. Cullen?" He smirked slightly before slipping back into character. He leaned back on his chair and gestured for me to close the door behind me.

"I did, Miss Swan. Please have a seat." I closed the door and went to sit on the chair in front of him, making sure to cross my legs slowly. I saw his eyes follow every movement of mine and smiled to myself. He was so easy to tease sometimes! "I see your grades have suffered a downfall, Ms Swan. Can I know what the reason is for that?"

"I'm not sure, Professor…" I put on my most innocent look and looked down at my hands in order to fake embarrassment.

"You're not sure?"

"No, you see…" I leaned in slightly, making sure he got a good view of my barely covered breasts. "I've been feeling very tired lately."

"And why is that?" He raised an eyebrow, wondering where I was going with this.

"I'm not sure; maybe because of all the activities I am involved in…"

"Such as?"

"Well there are the paper and music and painting classes…" I once again leaned in and his eyes trailed down to my breasts. "I've just been very busy lately."

"Well, Miss Swan I'm afraid you deserve a punishment for your lack of commitment to school lately." Yes, please punish me!

"I do? But Mr. Cullen I'm a good girl, I've just been a little distracted lately…"

"I'm afraid that's not an excuse."

"Can't you just let me go with a warning? I promise I'll be good." He shook his head and raised a finger to stop me from speaking again.

"I'm afraid that as your teacher and the principal I'll have to punish you to set an example. Maybe you'll learn the lesson that way." He got up and walked towards me, making me get up as well.

"How are you going to punish me, Professor Cullen?" He made me walk backwards until my back hit the book shelve. He placed his hands on each side of my waist, giving me no opportunity to escape. Not that I would want to anyway.

"I have a few things in mind." He moved his right hand to my ass and lightly slapped it, making me jump slightly.

"Mr. Cullen!" I gasped and widened my eyes. It was getting a little difficult to play my part when all I wanted to do was to jump him.

"Sshh, Miss Swan. I'm sure you'll enjoy your punishment." He slapped my ass once again, with a little more force, and I placed my hands on his chest in order to push him away. "I know you're not as innocent as you seem. In fact, I'm sure there's a very naughty girl underneath that façade." He took my earlobe in between his lips and I couldn't help but to moan. I was already melting on his arms…

I couldn't let go of my character that easily, so I pushed him away once again.

"No, Mr. Cullen. This isn't right." He gripped my waist and bit down on my neck making me moan again. I wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer.

"This is exactly right. Just let go, Ms Swan. You'll enjoy it."

"But Mr. Cullen letting go is so hard!"

"As hard as this?" He grinded his hips against mine, letting me feel his hard erection against my stomach. One of these days he was going to drive me crazy for good!

"I don't know how to do this, professor." I slowly moved my hands to his hair and tried to look away from him white biting my lower lip. I was playing the part of the innocent and inexperienced girl, after all...

"I'll show you how to do it." He moved his hands up my stomach to my breasts and cupped them. I bit harder on my lower lip when he did so, trying not to whimper or scream. When he untied my shirt and moved to take one nipple in his mouth, though, I couldn't help but to moan and pull on his hair.

He divided his attention between my two breasts, kneading one while sucking on the other and I was already completely lost in him.

"You have some amazing breasts, Ms Swan." How could he still be role-playing when I couldn't even be coherent anymore? I gripped his shirt and opened it while he took off his tie and put it on me, letting if fall between my breasts.

He had a smirk on his face when he moved his hands under my skirt and pulled my panties off. He didn't even bother taking my skirt off; he simply pulled it up making it rest on my hips while his knees made me open my legs.

When he ran his thumb up my slit I threw my head back and gasped audibly.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen." He chuckled against my neck while grinding his hips against mine.

"Enjoying yourself Ms Swan?" This made me attack his lips while my hands moved down along his stomach to undo the bottom on his pants.

He quietly moved out of them, taking his boxers and shoes off on the process. When he moved to pick me up and sit me on the desk I decided to fall back into character.

"It's so big, Professor!" I very lightly ran one finger along his length, watching it twitch and feeling him shudder. "What if it doesn't fit?" I looked up at him from under my eyelashes and saw him smirk at me. He was enjoying this way too much.

"It will! I'll make sure you're prepared for it." He placed his hands on my thighs making me open my legs. "Spread your legs, Bella." When I did so he position himself between them, placed his hands on my ass and pulled me closer to him so I was sitting on the edge of the desk.

I immediately wrapped my legs around him feeling his hard erection press against my inner thigh. That was clearly not how he wanted it because he pulled back slightly, making me spread my legs as wide as I could once again.

When I looked up at him expectantly he knelt down in front of me and moved his hands to my entrance, opening it so his tongue could thrust inside of me. I screamed out loud at the sensation and buckled my hips in his direction, trying to increase the pleasuring feeling. One of my hands moved to his hair, tugging on it.

He ran his tongue up my slit several times while emitting sounds of pleasure from between my legs that only had me gasping and moaning. He truly knew what he was doing.

I lifted one of my legs and placed it on his shoulder when he took my clit in his mouth and started to suck on it. I was so close already!

When he nibbled slightly on my clit I was sure I was coming undone but he suddenly pulled back and stood up with a smirk on his face. I ran my hand through my hair while taking several deep breaths. I couldn't believe he had stopped when I was so close!

I was ready to complain but in that moment he moved his lips to my neck and his hands to my thighs pulling me towards him.

"I think you're ready now." In one fluid movement he was inside of me and we were both moaning from the sensation.

When I placed my hands on the desk for leverage, wrapped my legs around him once again and thrusted my hips in his direction he started moving.

"You're so tight and wet…" He bit hard on my neck and pounded hard against me while pulling my upper body a little back so he could take one nipple in his mouth. I screamed loudly when he nibbled on that nipple and felt him suck harder before pulling back.

"Louder, Isabella. I want to hear you scream louder." As if to prove he could indeed make me scream as loudly as he wanted me to he thrusted deep and fast inside of me making me scream as loud as I was able to.

"That's it. Good girl." He moved to take my nipple in his mouth again and kept a fast pace of thrusting inside of me and sucking on my breasts that quickly had me nearing my release.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm going to…" I didn't know how I was able to still play my part but I did it. I knew this was what he wanted and it only would please him more.

"Come. I want to feel you around me, Isabella." He pounded hard against me, making me place my hands on the table, behind my ass so I could balance myself. I moved my hips towards him, meeting his deep thrusts and that was my undoing.

My mouth went dry, my eyes immediately shut and I threw my head back as he more than expertly led me to my release. After one more thrust he too reached his own release, spilling inside of me and biting my neck.

As we both stood shuddering slightly he grabbed his tie that was still around my neck and pulled me closer to him so he could kiss my mouth.

"Well, Ms Swan I think that was a very good punishment, don't you?" I could only nod slightly as I came down from my high.

He very slowly pulled out of me while nibbling and sucking on my lower lip and went to lean against the desk beside me.

I stood still for a few more minutes simply looking at him. He was just too beautiful and charming for his own good. I reached towards him and ran my hand along his face, seeing him close his eyes before turning his head to the side so he could kiss my palm.

When I felt recovered and strong enough I jumped down and started to walk away for him. He grabbed my waist before I could take more than two steps and made me look straight at him.

"Where do you think you're going? Come here, Ms Swan. I'm no way near done with you yet." I raised an eyebrow at him but decided to play along.

"But you already punished me, Mr. Cullen."

"I don't think that was enough. I want to make sure you've learned your lesson."

"I think I already did!" He gripped my waist and made me turn around so I was facing the desk and my back was pressed against his chest.

"Didn't you enjoy you punishment?" I smiled as his hands ran along my stomach to my breasts and there was no way of denying I did. This was clearly his game and he knew how to play it.

"I did." He took my earlobe in his mouth and sucked on it before turning his attention to my neck.

"Then you'll enjoy the last part of it as well." His hands moved from my breasts to my ass, pulling my skirt up and making me bend over the table. He ran his hands along my ass for a while before making me spread my legs.

"You look extremely good in this position." I whimpered slightly while he placed himself behind me. One of his arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me towards him, entering me from behind.

I moaned loudly when he did so and tried to hold into something. He started to move slowly in and out of me, letting me get accustomed to this position.

When I started to move my hips to meet his movements he picked up pace, thrusting hard into me. His arm around my waist was the only thing keeping me in place. My feet were barely touching the ground due to the force of his thrusts and my breasts were constantly hitting the desk beneath me.

"Oh Bella, you're so tight in this position." He gripped my waist tighter and pulled almost completely out of me only to slam back inside. I screamed loudly with every deep thrust and moved my hips back in his direction. I need to feel him as deep inside of me as I possibly could.

As he started to move faster and faster I began to feel that familiar pleasure increasing in the pit of my stomach. Every time he pulled back and move back inside of me, he did it harder and faster making me gasp and practically scream his name.

I could hear him groan when my muscles started to clench around him and after one more particularly hard thrust I could feel my orgasm taking over me completely.

"Edward!" I was way pass role-playing now. I didn't care if I wasn't playing my character anymore. Nothing else quite mattered.

My release brought on his own and after one more thrust I felt him spill inside of me while screaming my name almost as loudly as I had screamed his.

We stood still while we recovered but soon after he pulled out of me and kissed my shoulder before making me move so I was facing him. He softly kissed me several times before I pulled back so I could speak.

"Well that was amazing!" He smiled at me and made us move so he was sitting on one of the chairs and I was on his lap.

"It definitely was. Thank you for that." I kissed his cheek before burying my face on his neck.

"You're welcome. I enjoyed it very much, Professor Cullen." I felt him chuckle and ran his hand up my leg to my waist.

Thank god we dropped the kids over at Nessie and Jake's.


	7. Chapter 7: Dirty

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

* * *

**_BELLA_**

I closed my laptop with more force than I should have and sighed. I couldn't seem to finish my article about a new book and that was driving me completely crazy!

I hated when I didn't have the inspiration to write.

"What is it, love?" I looked up at Edward, who was sitting on the couch watching TV and shrugged.

"I don't know. I just can't seem to finish that damn article!"

"You just have to relax a little and then you'll see you'll be able to write it. You just have to take your mind out of it for a little while." As if I could do that!

"That's easier said than done!" He rolled his eyes but gestured for me to walk towards him.

"Come here, love. I think I know just how to make you relax…" I smiled at him and moved so I was enveloped in his awaiting arms and sat down on his lap, straddling him.

He immediately wrapped his arms securely around me and placed his lips on my neck, licking and sucking on the skin there.

That felt so good I tilted my head to the side in order to give him a better access to my neck area.

He kept kissing, nibbling and sucking on my neck and collarbone until an idea hit me and I called him. I wonder if he would be okay with doing this...

"Edward?"

"Yes?" I tugged on his hair in order to make him look at me and he did so.

"If I ask you to do something tonight, will you?" His answer was immediate.

"Of course, love. What do you want me to do?" Encouraged by his willingness to do whatever I wanted I kissed his lips once before letting him know what I had in mind.

It wasn't worse than anything else we had already done so I knew I didn't have to worry.

"Do you know how sometimes when we're making love, you talk to me? Tell me what you're going to do. What you like?" A smirk appeared on his face and I couldn't control the urge to roll my eyes.

"Yes. Do you like that?"

"Very much so." He had no idea how much. Maybe I should let him know during the night… "So, having that in mind I was wondering if…"

I stopped for a second and he gripped my waist a little tighter, urging me to go on.

"Will you talk dirty to me tonight?" He seemed to think about it for a second before a new smile appeared on his face.

He wrapped his arms more strongly around my body and made me look straight at him.

"This is how we're going to do it: You're going to get that sexy ass of yours up…" He squeezed my ass suddenly, making me squeal. "And walk to our bedroom. When I get there I want you to be lying on our bed completely naked and with your legs wide open for me. Are we clear?"

I nodded while biting my lower lip. I asked for dirty talking Edward and got the dominant one as well.

This could not get better!

"Great. Now go! You have exactly 2 minutes." I walked to the bedroom as fast as could without tripping and quickly got rid of all my clothes.

I lay down in bed with my legs wide open like he wanted and smiled.

Alice had dragged me to a beauty salon yesterday and, somehow, I let her convince me to try a Brazilian bikini wax, which Edward hadn't seen yet. I couldn't wait to see his reaction.

It hadn't been very pleasant but I was pretty sure it would be worth it. I knew he would like it.

I didn't have to wait much longer for him, because just as the two minutes passed he entered the room.

He smiled when he saw me lying on bed like he had told me too and moved so he was standing at the bottom of the bed where he could look at me.

He allowed his eyes to trail down my body, stopping at my breasts and then at my almost completely bare entrance.

His eyes widened slightly and I couldn't help but to smile.

"Do you like it?" He looked up at me and smirked.

"You fucking dirty girl." Yes, he did like it. "Did you do that for me?" I nodded as he quickly took off his clothes and came to kneel down between my opened legs.

"Come here. Let me get a good look at you." He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me even closer to him.

I was expecting him to pay attention to my center right away but of course he didn't.

He ran his hands up and down my stomach and legs several times before leaning in to cup and suck on my breasts.

He had to know how much I liked it when he did that!

"I absolutely love your tits, Bella." I normally hated that word with a passion but hearing him say it like that, with so much need, while pinching my nipple make me even more aroused.

He kissed and teased every inch of my skin he had access to as I writhed in pleasure beneath him.

He truly knew how to work me up…

He suddenly pulled back again and stood there simply looking at my naked form in front of him for what seemed hours.

I wanted him too much already and the fact that he wasn't doing anything was starting to frustrate me to no end. Why did he always have to play with me like this?

When he finally looked straight at me and smirked, I knew he had something prepared for me.

"You have no idea how good you look with your legs open for me, baby." He placed his hands on my thighs, forcing my legs to open even more. "You look so good all I want to do is lick that delicious, bare pussy of yours dry."

He leaned in at that moment and ran his tongue along my inner thigh making me gasp loudly. Why did he have to be such a tease?

"Do you want me to do that, Bella?" His breath so near to where I wanted him, made me arch my back off the bed.

"Yes, please Edward!" He chuckled lightly but did as I asked him.

He ran his tongue up my entrance making me grip the sheets beneath me and arch my back in his direction.

He immediately moved one of his hands to my waist in order to keep me in place and started to circle my clit with his tongue.

He took it in his mouth and started to suck and nibble on it and goose pumps covered my whole skin when he moved his fingers to my entrance and opened it so he could have an easier access to my clit.

I moved my hand to his hair and kept pulling on it as he lavished attention to my center.

He was sucking and licking me in such a delicious way it wasn't long until my breathing hitch and I found myself screaming incomprehensively as I exploded in his mouth.

I arched my back off the bed and screamed louder as my body began to shake and heat took over my body.

Gladly he didn't stop moving his tongue inside of me until my body went completely still. It made it all that much pleasurable for me.

It made my vision go blank and every thought in my head disappear completely. Edward could truly do inexplicable things to me.

My breathing had just come back to normal when he moved up my body and whispered in my ear.

"Now that I already made your reach your release once, is time for you to return the favor. Don't you think so, baby?" I nodded slowly while he wrapped his arms around me and made me sat down on bed.

I liked this version of Edward, the one that let me know exactly what he wanted. He normally would never ask me to give him a blowjob, it was always my initiative.

He then sat down on bed as well and leaned against the bed frame, gesturing for me to get between his legs.

"Come on baby, suck me off in that amazing way you do." I stood on my fours and crawled towards him, positioning myself between his legs.

I stood on my knees and placed my hands on his legs for support.

The way I was standing made my ass stick out a little in the air and he leaned in to slap it once and squeeze it as I ran my tongue from his base to his tip.

The sound he made when I did so only fueled my desire to please him and I couldn't fight the urge to take his tip in my mouth and suck on it while allowing my tongue to trace it.

I knew he liked it when I did that and once again his reaction let me know I was doing it right.

His hand that was still on my ass moved to tug on my hair as he slowly bucked his hip in my direction. I moaned when he did so and moved my mouth along his length, taking as much of him as I could in my mouth as my hand moved to cup his balls.

"That's it baby keep doing it like that." I closed my mouth tightly around him and started to move it up and down his length. I could feel him getting even harder inside my mouth, if possible.

"Damn, I love the feeling of your wet warm mouth around me like this. I love it so much I think about it at work all the time. I imagine you kneeling in front of me just like you're doing now." I moaned from around him which made him grip my hair tighter.

I loved when he talked like that to me, for some reason, it made my whole body shudder. And to know he constantly thought about me only made this better.

"Do you like this? Does my cock in your mouth feel good?" I let go of him with a pop and looked up while smiling deviously.

It seemed like vixen Bella had come out to play and she was enjoying this dirty talking more than I could have predicted.

"Yes, I love having your huge cock in my mouth. I love sucking on it." He groaned loudly at my words and with that I took as much of him as I could in my mouth again, feeling him grip my hair tighter.

"Fuck, Bella!" I kept a steady rhythm of moving my mouth up and down his length just like I knew he liked.

I sometimes moaned and cupped his balls while swirling my tongue around his tip and couldn't help but to feel extremely smug every time he moaned my name when I did so.

I was doing that to him. I could reduce him to moaning…

Not long after I began, I felt his length twitch and pulse inside my mouth and I knew he was close. He gripped my hair, urging me to set an even faster rhythm and that just confirmed my suspicions.

"Fuck Bella I'm so close!" I moaned from around him and kept moving my mouth up and down his length, letting him know he was allowed to spill inside my mouth.

I didn't normally enjoy this part all that much and he never minded if I stopped at this point and used my hands – knowing I didn't truly enjoy it, he was actually the one who pulled me back most of the times - but now seemed like a good time to go on.

I increased my pace and intensity slightly and immediately heard him groan loudly as he reached his release.

"Oh, Bella!" He pulled on my hair once and then let go of it completely.

I kept moving my mouth along his length as he came in my mouth and only stopped when I felt his body go limp.

I let go of him and placed a light kiss on his tip before pulling back so I could look at him.

His breathing came out in gasps and he threw his head back while running his fingers through his messy hair.

I leaned in to place a kiss on his neck and then pulled back again. I stood looking at him with a smile on my face as his breathing came back to normal.

I ran my hand up and down his stomach and after a while he turned his head to the side and smiled at me.

"Thank you for that." I leaned in to kiss him, letting he know he was welcome.

I leaned in against him and rested my head on his shoulder, knowing tonight's love making session wasn't over yet, but content to be like that.

He allowed me to be like that for a few minutes and even started to play with the strands of my hair.

I guess he was recovering his strength and if I knew him well - which I thought I did – it wouldn't take him long to decide what he wanted to do next.

He did not disappoint me and just as I was thinking this he knelt down as I watched him with curiosity.

"Come here, Bella. I want to do something with you." I knelt down like him and he made me move so I was facing the bed frame and his chest was pressed to my back.

He ran his hands up and down my body, getting me ready for him.

Not that I needed much of that. Pleasuring him worked as an incredible turn on for me.

He kissed my neck, cupped my breasts and even lightly run his fingers up my entrance in order to get me wet for him.

Every time I bucked my hips back in his direction, I could feel his erection brush against me and smiled.

I knew where this was going…

"Put your hands there, love." He grabbed my hands and placed them on the bed frame before moving his down my back to my waist. He pulled it towards him, making my ass stick out more and positioned himself behind me.

He ran his hand up and down my spine several times before slowly entering me from behind.

I moaned loudly when he did so and I could feel his grip on my waist tighten as he fought to remain still as I got accustomed to this position.

It didn't take long for me to feel comfortable and once I moved my hips back in his direction he immediately started moving in and out of me.

The depth and rhythm of his thrusts increased with our breathing and soon we were both moaning.

If I was being sincere I had to admit I liked this position and if the sounds he was making were any indication of it, I could tell so did Edward.

I loved the way he moved his hips, hitting all the right places inside of me.

"Can you feel this, baby? Can you feel my balls slamming against your ass every time I move inside of you? I fucking love that feeling!" I definitely could feel it and I too enjoyed it very much.

"I can. It feels so good."

"Do you know what else feels good, baby?" I let out a strangled cry as he thrusted deeply inside of me and gripped the bed frame tighter.

"What?"

"Your tight, wet and warm pussy squeezing me just like it's doing now…" He gripped my waist tighter as I moved my hips back in his direction, successfully making both of us moan.

"Oh, I love it when you talk like that to me, Edward." My voice was embarrassingly high pitched but I couldn't seem to care since his own voice seemed somewhat huskier than usual.

"You're such a fucking dirty girl, aren't you?" Another deep thrust of his forced the answer out of me.

"I am!"

"And who do you belong to?" He wrapped his arms around my midsection and pulled me closer to him, so my back was pressing against his chest.

In this position I could no longer grab the bed frame for support so I grabbed his arm that was around me, without ever stopping to move.

"To you!" He groaned in satisfaction while sucking on my earlobe.

"Tell me how many guys have taken you like this before, Bella." His question didn't confuse me at all.

I knew he enjoyed knowing he was the only one I had ever been with just as much I enjoyed knowing he had never been with anyone else besides me. The only thing that surprised me was the fact I was still able to speak.

"Only you. You're the only one."

"You're mine!"

"Yes! Just like you're mine." I could feel him nod as he sucked on the skin on my neck. There would certainly be a mark there tomorrow but I didn't care.

I threw my head back on his shoulder as one of his hands moved to cup my breast, increasing the pleasure I was already experiencing.

I was so near my release that all I could fell was him and began to scream his name.

"Edward!" I knew he liked it when I screamed and he only made me more sure of that when he pulled on my breast and moved even harder inside of me.

I knew I wouldn't able to hold on much longer anymore.

"That's it, love. Scream for me." I moaned and screamed loudly as he wanted me to. I didn't even care if I could be heard.

He suddenly slammed so hard against me all I could do was grip his arm as my release took over me.

My release seemed to trigger his own and after one more thrust I heard him scream my name almost as loudly as I had screamed his as he spilled inside of me.

He then collapsed on bed, panting hard. He didn't even move when I lied down beside him. I lie on my back, just like him, and stretched my arms over my head as my own breathing came out in gasps.

Damn amazing once more!

When I turned my head to the side so I could look at Edward, I realized that he had moved a little and was looking straight at me.

I smiled at him and touched his face, sighting in contentment.

I didn't know for how long we stood in that position – at least an hour, maybe more -simply looking at each other but when he threw his arm over my midsection and pulled me to him, I knew he was ready for one more round again.

It was almost unbelievable but his erection was once more pressing against my thigh.

Talk about going at it like bunnies!

I couldn't complain, though. Just the knowledge that he wanted me once more made the knot in my stomach reappear and the wetness between my legs begin to pool.

He kissed me for a few minutes but when I tried to pull him so he was lying on top of me and between my legs, he stopped me.

"Let's go for something different this time." I was about to ask him what he meant with that but didn't have time.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled me to his lap so my back was to him and I was facing the large mirror in our room.

He placed his hands securely on my waist and I leaned back a little, feeling that prominent part of his body press against me.

"I love it how you are always ready for another round." The words left my mouth without me thinking them over. Gladly he simply chuckled, pressing our bodies further together.

"You know I'm always ready for you. I get completely hard just at the sight of you." I moaned loudly as he allowed just the tip of his erection to enter me.

"Edward! You have no idea of what you do to me."

"Tell me." He nibbled on my earlobe and entered me completely, making both of us moan in pleasure.

I had to take several deep breaths in order to be able to speak as he made me look at the mirror and I stared moving on top of him.

"You turn me on so much." I turned my head to the side so I could kiss his jaw and then nibble on his earlobe, making him groan.

He allowed me to do that but then placed his hand under my chin, making turn my attention back to the mirror in front of me.

"Look at us, baby."I fixed my eyes on the mirror, watching as he made me move on top of him.

My breasts moved up and down as I moved faster and faster on top of him and I had to admit it was a pretty erotic sight.

I could tell Edward thought the same because thanks to the mirror I could see his eyes fixed on me. The husky tone of his voice when he spoke again let me know he truly was enjoying this.

"Can you see me moving in and out of you? Can you see how you stretch to take me in? Can you see how your bare pussy takes me in so easily, baby?" I certainly did.

With my legs spread as they were I could see him move in and out of me perfectly and that sight conjured to the way he was talking to me worked as a complete turn on for me.

"I fucking love that sight." I simply moaned and kept my eyes fixed on the mirror as Edward wrapped his arm more strongly around me in order to make me move faster on top of him.

In this position I could take him completely in and I knew by the way he kept hitting that pleasuring spot inside of me I wouldn't last long.

My groans only grew in volume when he moved his hand to rub my clit without ever stopping to thrust inside of me. I was a goner in an instant.

"You look beautiful in this position, Bella." He kept moving in and out of me faster and faster as my breathing became shallower and my eyes rolled back.

"Edward I'm coming…" He bit my neck, urging me to do so as I tried my hardest to keep looking at our refection on the mirror.

"Come. Come for me, love." His words did the trick and I started to shake on top of him.

I could see my hips arching up in the direction of his hands as an expression of pleasure crossed both our faces.

"Fuck Bella, this feels so good!" My release had apparently triggered his and I could clearly see as well as feel him spill inside of me while biting my neck again and as I screamed and moaned loudly.

Seeing us both reach our releases at the same time, made it all that much better for me and I suddenly felt myself climaxing again as he kept moving underneath me.

When both our bodies went limp he made us move so he was lying on his back and I could rest my head on his chest. We remained still for several minutes, recovering from our love making session.

When he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him, I lifted my head slightly in order to look at him. There was something he had told me today that had left me wondering.

"Edward?" He looked down at me and kissed my forehead before answering.

"Yes, love?"

"Tell me something."

"What do you want to know?" He ran his fingers lightly along my cheek, encouraging me to go on.

"Do you really think about me…"I bit my lower lip and shrugged before continuing. "Well, pleasuring you when you're at work?" His answer was immediate.

"Yes, I do. Frequently, actually. More frequently than I probably should but I can't help it. You're just too desirable for you own good."

"Well, I guess I'll definitely have to pay you a visit at work then."

"I would like that."

"I'm sure I will too." He smiled at me and placed his hand behind my neck so he could pull me in for a kiss I gladly complied with. He kept kissing me for a few minutes before pulling back so he could talk.

"Love? Was it too much?" I immediately knew what he meant and, no, it hadn't been too much. I had loved the way he talked and treated me.

The fact that he was worried with having been too enthusiastic with me was sweet, though.

"Not at all. It was perfect. I loved it." He showed me his crooked smile and pulled me in for another kiss before whispering in my ear he had enjoyed it.

I rested my head back on his chest after that and could feel myself falling asleep as soon as he started to play with the strands of my hair and hum my lullaby.


	8. Chapter 8: Morning

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

* * *

**_EDWARD_**

I woke up in the morning to find out Bella was not sleeping beside me, an usual occurrence since she almost always woke up before I did.

I guess I was more tired than I had realized, hence the sleeping until later.

It was all Bella's fault really…. She had effectively driven me to exhaustion last night.

I rolled on the bed, running my fingers through my hair and smiled at the memories of last night. When turned on, Bella could be quite the minx!

Knowing Bella was probably in the bathroom getting ready for the day, I got up and headed there.

I leaned against the bathroom wall once I was there, watching her as she washed her face.

She wasn't awake for too long either.

I waited for her to finish brushing her teeth and then walked towards her, wrapping my arms around her from behind.

She immediately leaned in against me, giving me the chance to kiss her neck.

When I looked up, I could see her smiling due to the mirror standing in front of us.

"Well, good morning!" I smiled back at her and kissed her neck once more before answering.

"Good morning, love." She hummed as I kissed her cheek and ran my hands up her thighs to her stomach, under the shirt she was wearing...

Hum… She wasn't wearing any panties under that. All she had on was my shirt.

Now, was that an irrecusable and incredible invitation or what?

I pulled her shirt up until her round and perky ass was exposed to me and squeezed it. This was definitely the best beginning to the day I could have ever asked for.

I kept my attention on her amazing ass and creamy legs for a while and then looked up at the mirror again.

Damn! She was standing right in front of the mirror and thanks to it, I could see everything. I was never so grateful for the fact she had wanted an enormous mirror in this bathroom before.

I took her earlobe in my mouth and sucked on it while looking at her image reflected in the mirror. She seemed to like what I was doing because she closed her eyes and bucked her hips back in my direction.

I guess we had the same thing in mind for this morning.

She placed her right hand on my left and very slowly moved it up so she could grope me through the fabric of my boxers and I couldn't help but to moan when she did so.

She giggled loudly and took her hand back, placing it in the bathroom countertop in front of her. She then leaned in slightly in the direction of the countertop making sure her ass brushed against my straining erection.

"Are you alright there, Edward? Didn't you have enough last night?" Oh, she wanted to tease me!

If she wanted to play, I could play too.

I lightly slapped her ass, making her jump slightly, and moved my hand up her body so I could start unbuttoning her shirt.

"Oh, I'm more than alright. And you know I can never have enough of you." I sucked on her earlobe again and started to unbutton the shirt with deliberate slowness.

When it was completely open, I cupped her breasts in my hands, making them jump up and down slightly as she moaned loudly.

Her breasts were so fucking perfect! I absolutely loved them. If I could, I would spend the whole day just playing with them.

Squeezing them, licking them, nibbling on her hardened nipples…

I didn't bother taking the shirt completely off. She looked amazing like this and thanks to the mirror I had a perfect view of her breast and pussy.

Just that sight of her was enough to get me so completely hard!

I ran my hands along every inch of her skin I could reach before stopping my right hand beneath her navel.

Through the mirror, I fixed my eyes on hers and ran my hand down to between her legs—which immediately parted a little for me—tracing her entrance with my finger.

Her whole body trembled when I did so and she threw her head back.

I wrapped my left arm strongly around her midsection so I could keep her in place and traced her entrance again.

I made sure to insert a finger inside of her this time, only to take it out right after.

She was so wet for me already! As wet as I was hard…

I traced her slick pussy with my fingers once more before taking my hand back and placing it on her waist.

She looked at the mirror when I did so and sent me a look that clearly said I was expected to go on and not stop.

I smiled at her and whispered in her ear.

"Are you ready for me already, baby?" I knew she was but I loved seeing her reaction when I talked to her like this.

She moaned quietly and nodded repeatedly.

"When am I not ready for you, Edward?" It was my turn to groan.

"I love it how you are so wet already."

"You do that to me. You always get me like this. I'm always so wet for you…" I pulled her shirt up so her ass was showing again and squeezed it once more.

"Then bend over for me, love." She smiled and wiggled her ass against me, making me groan loudly.

Fuck, she knew just what to do to drive me crazy!

"Yes?"

"Yes. Bend over, love." She smiled again.

"I think you have to get rid of your boxers first, no?" I chuckled at her.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I will do it, you just have to bend over for me first, baby." She wiggled against me again but did as I asked.

Gripping the countertop for support, she very slowly leaned in, sticking that amazing ass of hers in the air for me.

I kept my hands on her waist while she did so, throughout enjoying the show.

I then slapped her ass again, a little stronger this time but not enough to hurt her, and the proceeded to caress it so she wouldn't feel any of the burn.

"You have the most amazing ass, Bella."

"Well, thank you. Just so you know, yours is pretty fantastic too." I chuckled at her and took a step back so I could get rid of my boxers.

I loved teasing Bella but I couldn't hold on much longer. I needed her. I needed to be inside of her and feel her squeeze me in that amazing way she did.

She didn't move from her position while I did so, she simply kept looking at me in the mirror.

When I was completely naked, I took a step in her direction again and placed my hands on her waist, positioning myself behind her.

I ran my hand up her spine, caressing her skin, and then moved it back to her waist so I could grip her and pull her back in my direction.

I entered her from behind with a long, slow thrust that had both of us whimpering in pleasure.

Oh, how I loved to be like this!

I started to move in and out of her slowly at first, enjoying the feeling of having her all around me. Once when she bucked her hips against mine, I increase my rhythm.

She let out a moan every time I filled her completely and I had to confess I liked that immensely. It was an amazing sound and I enjoyed knowing I was the one causing it.

Our movements became faster and faster, more erratic, as I plunged harder and deeper inside of her.

She felt so incredibly good! So wet, warm and tight.

"Oh, Edward… That feels so good!" I groaned in response to her answer and gripped her hips tighter as she moved faster beneath me.

I ran my hand up her back and knotted it in her hair as she moved a little so she was standing more upright and fuck… it felt so good!

She was so tight like this.

She seemed to like this new position as well because her moans increased in volume and she started to buck her hips faster in my direction.

We wouldn't last long…

In this new position, I could see her breasts bounce up and down every time I moved inside of her and I had to confess, that was one of the most erotic sights I had ever seen.

And it was enough to make me reach that peak we were climbing to once she moaned my name and tightened around me.

I felt the heat take over my body as I spilled inside of her and her body trembled in my hands.

We kept moving slowly together until both out bodies went limp and I had to hold the countertop for support.

When I regained some of my strength, I pulled out of her and placed several kisses on her neck as out breathing came back to normal.

She then turned around and buried her face on my chest, placing several lazy kisses there. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head while we both completely recovered out strength.

After several minutes, she leaned back and looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"Well, I have to say this was almost better than the morning shower we usually share."

"I don't know. I'm very partial to the shower myself." And the things we did while taking it.

"Really? Can I ask why?"

"Because there's nothing sexier than seeing you all wet, the water running down your body…" I moved my hand down her body, much as the water did, and stopped it on her ass.

Yes, Bella on the shower was a sight to behold.

"I see… You don't look so bad all wet yourself, Mr. Cullen." I smiled at her and shook my head before leaning in to take her lips in between mine.

We stood there kissing for several minutes and I had to confess the fact she was writhing against me was giving all kind of ideas of what I could do with her.

I broke our kiss and pressed her firmly against the counter.

"What is it? I thought you were enjoying this." Oh, I definitely was.

"I am, but I have a different idea for now." She raised an eyebrow in a question.

"You do?"

"Yes." I ran my hand down her stomach to between her legs and traced her entrance once, making her moan on the process.

She was definitely ready for this.

"Perfect… Now, love, I think that pussy of yours needs a good licking. What do you say to that?" She smiled at me as I picked her up and sat her on the countertop.

"I say let's do it!" I chuckled at her enthusiasm and made her open her legs so I could stand between them and then knelt down in front of her.

Not wasting too much time teasing her, I buried my face between her legs and ran my tongue up her entrance once.

Delicious!

She immediately gripped my hair when I did so and bucked her hips up, making me moan.

I ran my tongue up and down her entrance a few more times, licking her like I knew she liked. Only when I could hear her fast breathing did I move to circle her clit with my tongue.

I teased her buddle of nerves for a few seconds with my tongue, before taking it in my mouth and sucking on it.

When I lightly nibbled on it, I knew she was close. All I had to do was tease her a little bit more and she came undone.

She lifted her ass off the counter and all but screamed my name in the process. I kept licking her as she came down from her high, trying to give her as much pleasure as possible, and when her body went limp, I pulled back.

I got up and stood between her legs, wrapping my arms around her.

I kissed her cheeks and then her forehead as she placed her hand on my chest for support.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm great!" I chuckled at her and puller her hair back, tucking it behind her ear as she leaned in against me.

"I'm glad…" She nodded and buried her face on my neck, sucking on the pulsing spot there.

Once she was satisfied, she pulled back and smiled deviously at me.

"Now, this was a very nice way of starting our day, no?" I had to agree with that.

"It definitely was. You unknowingly just fulfilled a fantasy of mine." She smiled seductively at me and bit her lower lip.

"Well, if pressing me against the bathroom countertop and taking me from behind was one of your fantasies, you should have just told me already. I would have gladly made it come true sooner." I groaned at her and took her lower lip between mine so I could suck on it.

"Let's not forget the part about burying my face between your legs and tasting your delicious pussy. It's one of my favorite moments every time." I ran my hand up her leg to her ass while saying this and it was her turn to moan.

If we weren't careful, neither one of us would make it in time for work today.


	9. Chapter 9: Search

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

* * *

**_EDWARD_**

It had been a long day at work and I was glad I was almost home already. I could certainly use the company of a certain petite brunette.

I opened the door and stepped inside the living room, closing it behind me. Once I turned around to look properly at my surroundings, my jaw almost hit the floor.

Standing there in the middle of the living room was Bella, wearing a barely-there police officer costume and smiling deviously at me. It consisted of a super short black skirt that, thanks to the way she was standing, allowed me a perfect view of her equally black panties, and of a top with a zipper in front. There attached to her skirt was a pair of handcuffs that I knew just what I wanted to do with.

I didn't think she was going to allow me to do that tonight, though. Something told me she was the one in charge this time.

She was going to make my police officer fantasy come true. I was one lucky guy!

"Now, that's about time, Mr. Cullen." I threw my keys on the table and took off my coat, approaching her.

"Have you been waiting for me, officer?" She smiled up at me and nodded.

"Yes. I have superior orders to take you in." The double meaning of her words didn't escape me as she closed the space between us and made me turn around.

"Can I know why I'm being arrested, officer?"

"I was informed that you are a manic at the steering wheel, Mr. Cullen. I'll have to arrest you for going over the speed limit." Her hands went to my back and I could feel her press her body against mine before she spoke again. "I'll have to search you for any weapons first. Please try to cooperate."

I just nodded as she reached around to feel my chest up and moved her hands down my stomach, down my legs and back up to my ass, which she squeezed before searching all of my body again.

Her hand then stopped on my crotch, cupping my erection and successfully making me hiss, and then I heard her speaking near my ear.

"It seems like you may be carrying a potentially dangerous weapon there, Mr. Cullen. I'll have to take a better look at it." I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face and then the groan that escaped my mouth when she cupped me again before making me turn around so I was facing her.

"And how will you do that?"

"You'll see. First, we're going to move this to another location so I can work properly. You first." I nodded as she gestured for me to start walking towards the bedroom.

I did as she said and she followed me closely, pushing me to the bed once we were there.

"Now, Mr. Cullen I want you to take your clothes off so I can properly search you." I raised an eyebrow.

"All of my clothes?"

"Yes, all of your clothes. Now." I smiled again and complied with her request or better with her demand as she stood there in front of me, simply looking.

I took my time taking them off, though, but she never seemed to grow impatient. She had something prepared… I could tell.

When I was completely naked in front of her, hard already from the simple fact of seeing her take control like this, she smiled at me and ran her eyes along my body, stopping at my erection.

"I was right. That is a dangerous weapon." She licked her lips once as I took the opportunity to trail my eyes up and down her body, noticing just how fucking amazing that little outfit was. "I'll have to do something about it. Please sit down with your back pressed against the headboard, Mr. Cullen."

I smiled and did so, enjoying it immensely when she approached me and sat on top of me, running her hands up my chest and leaning in so she could kiss my neck.

I tried to grab onto her hips but she didn't allow me, slapping my hands away and brushing her little body against mine.

I felt myself harden even more every time she rubbed against me.

Suddenly, she grabbed those handcuffs she had stuck to her outfit and before I even realized it, they were closed around my wrists. She swiftly lifted my arms over my head and tied me to the bed, not allowing me to touch her. When did Bella start to move this fast?

I tugged on them and furrowed my brows. They were amazingly sturdy for something made for this purpose.

She leaned back a little and seemed to study my body for a second as I tugged on the handcuffs before finally speaking.

"Now, let's see how dangerous you can be." Her eyes stopped at my cock and she moved her hand down my stomach so her fingers could lightly trace it.

My cock twitched as she did that and she giggled leaning in to suck on my lower lip.

"Hard and soft at the same time." She traced my length once again and then wrapped her fingers around me, squeezing me and making me groan loudly. "Thick, too. I think I like it."

She nibbled on my lower lip as her hand starting to move up and down my length, stimulating it.

Who knew being arrested could be this good?

Every time she squeezed me a little more or teased my tip with her thumb, I couldn't help but groan deeply and I could tell she enjoyed it.

"You like this, Mr. Cullen?" I simply nodded as she kept on stroking me.

She suddenly let go of me but before I could complain, she was leaning in between my legs and taking as much of my cock as she could in her mouth.

"Fuck!" It felt damn amazing.

I was immediately in seventh heaven as she kept on lavishing attention to my cock.

Bella moved her hands to cup my balls and my legs immediately opened a little on their own accord so she could stand between them more comfortably.

Without my permission, my hips moved upward, pumping my erection further into her mouth. She moaned when I did so, sending a vibration all over my body. I was so close already...

I wanted so much to grab her hair and set my own rhythm but the handcuffs tying me to the bed didn't allow that. What a sweet torture!

Bella kept sucking long and hard on me while moaning and it wasn't long before I felt myself nearing my release. She would surely be the end of me one of these days!

With a deep breath, I moved my head to the side so I could look down at her. Sensing my eyes on her, she looked up at me from under her eyelashes and gave me an even harder suck. That had me closing my eyes and opening my mouth slightly. Damn, she knew exactly what to do to get me where she wanted me.

"Bella, I'm…" I forced myself to swallow hard and hold back a moan. "Fuck Bella, I'm going to come." She squeezed my balls harder and moaned around me once again, as if giving me permission to do so.

As she did that, I found myself groaning loudly and spilled inside her mouth. She kept sucking on me, moving her mouth slowly up and down my length, as I came down from my high, giving me even more pleasure. She was truly amazing. She seemed to know exactly what I needed.

When I stopped groaning and started panting, she licked me clean and came to lie on top of me. She licked her lips before starting to kiss my neck.

I wished I was able to wrap my arms around her and pull her closer to me…

"You're so amazing Bella." She giggled against my neck and nibbled on it before moving to kiss my mouth.

"I'm glad you think so." She kissed me once again and sat up, straddling my waist.

I couldn't believe she was still fully dress in that little outfit of hers while I was completely naked and had just been given a mind-blowing blow job.

"Oh, and it's 'Officer Swan' to you." Oh, so the game wasn't over yet.

My little vixen liked being in control.

"Now, there are so many things I could do with you, Mr. Cullen." I raised an eyebrow as she leaned in once again to lick my neck.

From that point on, Bella practically drove me wild by kissing, licking and nibbling every inch of my skin she had access to and by brushing her perfect little body against mine. Once, she even grabbed my cock and ran its tip along her covered entrance.

Soon, I was hard again due to Bella's teasing and I just wanted to grab her and throw her on this bed so I could have my way with her.

"Take this off, Bella." I just had to touch her.

"Hmm… I don't know." She ran her hands up my chest and smiled. "I'm not supposed to release prisoners just like that."

"Bella…" She shook her head.

"No, I won't release you just yet. I think I'll have a little fun with you first."

"I need to touch you."

"How? Like this?" She moved her hands to her covered breasts and squeezed them, making me groan loudly. "It certainly feels good. Or would you rather touch me like this?" One of her hands moved down her stomach, caressing it, to between her legs where she teased her covered center with her fingers.

With one of her hands on her breast and the other between her legs, she kept on touching herself as I tugged on the damn handcuffs. I simply couldn't stop looking at her.

Fuck, I wanted her so much and my groans let her know that.

She pulled her skirt up, giving me a perfect view to her covered pussy and smiled. Even through the fabric, I could tell she was wet for me.

"Do you like this?" Keeping my eyes on her covered center and creamy thighs I just nodded. "Would you like me to take this off so you can have a better view?"

She played with the waistband of her panties letting me know exactly what she was talking about.

Of course I wanted her to take it off!

"Yes, please…" She giggled at me and suddenly pulled back so she could get up.

She stood up next to the bed so I could see her and very slowly started to pull her panties down her legs.

When they were completely off, she stepped out of them while unzipping her top. She didn't unzip it all the way but I could see her nipples poking out like this.

She then smiled teasingly at me and pulled her skirt up, exposing her bare pussy to me.

"Better like this?" I could only nod and lick my lips at that.

She was quite a sight and just enough to get me even harder and she knew it. She looked down at my cock, standing up in attention again and giggled.

"Yes, I can see it is." She ran her right hand up her entrance once as I licked my lips and then walked towards me again.

I wanted to be the one running my fingers up her entrance. I could make sure she would enjoy it…

She knelt down beside me and run her warm tongue up my erection once, making me grip the bed frame so I wouldn't scream out loud, before moving again.

I expected her to straddle my lap again but she didn't exactly do that. She did sit on my lap, but with her back pressed against my chest instead of her chest.

I had an idea of what this meant!

She pulled her little skirt up once more so it was hanging around her waist and wiggled against me.

I wanted to place my hands on her waist and pull her to me, but the damn handcuffs didn't allow me to.

I did what I could, though.

I bent my knees and opened my legs, making her spread hers so she could stand on my lap.

While doing that, I suddenly noticed something I hadn't before. The mirror in our bedroom was reflecting what was going on this bed perfectly.

I could see everything like this. Her top half open, exposing just a little of her breasts. Her pussy and my cock standing up near her entrance…

In any other occasion, I would be able to move so I could slowly enter her, but I couldn't do that when I was handcuffed to the bed.

Bella would have to be the one leading me inside of her and she knew that because at that moment, she moved her hand down her stomach to between her parted legs and then to between us and grabbed my cock.

She caressed it as I looked at us in the mirror. She smiled deviously at me while running her fingers lightly along my tip.

I couldn't suppress a groan. She knew what she was doing to me and damn, I needed her!

Using her hold on my cock, she led it to her entrance. When only my tip was inside of her slick pussy, she let go of my cock and lowered herself completely on me.

It felt so fucking good to be inside of her!

She stood still for a few seconds, getting used to having me inside of her and then leaned forward, changing our positions.

She made me extend my legs in front of me so she was straddling me and placed her hands on my legs for support as she started moving in a reverse cowgirl position.

It certainly felt good and it looked good as well, especially as she kept bouncing her ass with every thrust.

I did my best to meet every single one of her thrusts with one of mine, bucking my hips upwards.

I wanted out of these damn handcuffs so I could feel her.

"Bella, take these handcuffs off. I want to touch you. I want to be able to grab your breasts as you move like that." She shook her head and we both moaned due to a particularly hard thrust of hers.

"You can't touch them, but you can see them." She motioned to the mirror in front of us and I once again looked at it, seeing her covered breasts bounce up and down as she kept on moving.

I could see her face as she moaned in pleasure and I could see her beautiful pussy take me in every time she bucked her hips. That vision alone was enough to make my breathing quicken.

She started to move faster and faster on top of me and it wasn't long until both of us were panting and moaning.

I knew that in this position, I was hitting all the right places inside of her and it wouldn't take her long to come. I wouldn't last too long either, since the feeling of being completely inside of her like this was simply wonderful.

She was so tight, wet and warm…

Suddenly, due to a particularly fast and deep thrust of her, met by one of mine, she screamed loudly and I could feel her already tight walls clench deliciously around me, sending me over the edge with her.

She kept on moving, slower now, as we both rode the waves of our releases, moaning and groaning.

It made it all that much pleasurable to have her still moving as I spilled inside of her.

When she couldn't move anymore and my body was still trembling slightly from my release, she extracted me from inside of her and then leaned back, pressing her back to my chest so she could rest.

I took the opportunity to kiss her cheek and face, the only places I had access too, as we fought to bring our breathing back to normal.

It took her a moment or two to recover some strength but once she did, she approached me and unlocked the handcuffs, allowing me to take them off.

I did so and then moved so I was lying down on bed with her wrapped in my arms.

"Well, I have to say I love it when you're in control." She giggled and cuddled closer to me, kissing my jaw.

"And here I thought you were kind of a control freak." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh well, I like to make exceptions when it comes to you."

"I'm glad because I have a few things prepared for us sometime soon." I raised an eyebrow and kept on asking her what she meant, but she just wouldn't tell me.

Apparently, I would have to wait and see.

I ended up letting it go and simply concentrated on getting her out of that little outfit she was still wearing.


	10. Chapter 10: News

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

* * *

**_EDWARD_**

I woke up with the girls jumping on the bed in the guest room. When we first returned from Clayton Bella and I went at it like crazy but then we got busy with work. Bella and I had a fight and I had to sleep here.

"Wakey, wakey daddy." Eve said tickling me.

"I'm up. Where is mommy?" I asked.

"Sick. I told her to tell you but she said no worrying you." Ava said shaking her head.

"I'll go check on her." I said getting up and walking to the bathroom of our room.

Bella sat there with her back to the tub.

"Are you alright baby?" I asked.

"Yeah." She replied croakily.

"I'll go check on Bryan and then tend to you." I said picking her up.

"I'll be fine." She protested but she knew me better than that.

I went and fed Bryan with a bottle. He was now two months old. It was easier taking care of one baby than two.

I called off work for today and went back to our room. I asked the girls to keep an eye on their brother.

"Bella?" I called as I entered the room and didn't see her.

"In here." I heard her weak voice come in from the toilet.

I found her throwing up so I rushed to soothe her. After she washed up I carried her back to bed.

"How long have you been sick love?" I asked remembering Ava's comment.

"A week." She mumbled.

"Why am I only finding out now?" I asked. She was my first priority, I was supposed to look after her.

"You were busy at work." She said sadly.

It hit me like tons of bricks. I hadn't been there for my family like I should have. I remember the fight Bella and I had last night.

I was home after midnight and I hadn't even greeted my wife like she deserved.

_"Bella!" I called "Where is the dinner?"_

_"In the fridge." She replied walking out of the kitchen._

_I freshened up and went to the dining table expecting Bella to be there with my food._

_"Bella!" I call when I didn't see her._

_"Yeah?" I heard from the theater room._

_"Where's my dinner?" I asked walking to her._

_Wuthering Heights. How many times had she read and watched it?_

_"In the fridge." She said and resumed watching the movie._

_I huffed and walked out reheating the dinner. Bella usually waited for me during dinner and I hated eating alone._

_I finished eating and joined Bella._

_Just as I entered she switched off the movie and got up._

_"Why are you acting so strange?" I asked but she just ignored me._

_"I'm acting strange? You have practically ignored me, not just me, even the kids for the past month!" she said angrily._

_"I have been working late, it's not my fault you don't wait up for me anymore. I just have a lot of work and am tired." I said._

_"I'm supposed to wait up for you? I work and take care of our kids. Do you realize how much work that is? The new book has some problems, Bryan wouldn't stop crying, Eve is convinced she has a fairy friend and Ava won't stop teasing her about it! Do you realize how overworked I am!" she shouted._

_Thank god this room was sound proof or else the kids would have be awake._

_"I'm supposed to do what? Leave work? You know what? You are acting like a stuck up bitch!" I said like the stupid idiot I am._

_She glared at me before turning and walking out the door._

_"Why don't you sleep in the guest room tonight. Dick." She said and I said fine and walked away. _

"I'm sorry for acting like such a dick last night." I said.

"I was a bitch." She said making me feel guilty.

"Why not say we were both wrong and right. Never fight again." I said kissing her.

"I love you." She said kissing me back.

"I love you more than my life." I said.

She took a little nap and I looked at her gorgeous face. She had dark circles under her eyes and she looked like she had been crying.

I made my beautiful love cry.

I hadn't seen Bella get so violently sick since she was pregnant… oh!

She could be.

I slowly got out of the bed and went out to see the kids.

"Daddy, why were you sleeping in the other room?" Eve asked.

"Mommy and I had an argument so I gave her some space." I told her.

"You not fighting anymore?" she asked.

"No. Baby I have to go get something for mommy, can you stay good for a while." I said.

"How is mommy?" Ava asked.

"She is alright." I said grabbing my keys.

I went to the closest pharmacy and bought a couple of pregnancy test.

I found some cute kids clothes in a nearby store and I bought them.

When I reached home Bella was awake and playing with Bryan.

"You feel better?" I asked.

"Tons." She replied.

I asked her to come to the bedroom with me and locked the door.

"Bella, I think we are pregnant again." I said into her ears.

"What!" she shrieked "We just had a kid!"

"Yeah but remember in Clayton we had sex without protection and you are getting sick like you did during your pregnancies." I said "A test won't hurt."

"Fine." She said. She came out after peeing on the stick, still not comfortable with me seeing her pee.

"What if I am?" she said.

"Well if we are pregnant, I expect Em to tease us about it. I think the girls will ask us to stop kissing so much." I said laughing.

"I'm serious." She said.

"Honey, we have three kids, why should the fourth one be a problem?" I said.

"Well because I am not ready to go through labor again so soon!" she said.

"Oh, think of the baby." I said.

As expected the test came positive.

We told the kids first before anything else.

"Where is the pretty gifts for everyone mommy?" Eve asked referring to the way we announced the last time.

"This time daddy bought them." I said taking out the shirts.

"When did you buy them?" Bella asked laughing.

I bought an onesie for Bry and shirts for the girls.

Bryan's said _'Opps They did it again! I'm going to be a big brother!'_

The girls said _'Opps They did it again! I'm going to be a big sister again'_

We sent to everyone through SMS which got us instant reply.

Emmett sent _"Dude how many times are you going to knock your wife up?"_

Ali replied with a squeal.

Ness said '_Shouldn't be surprised. We babysit the kids all the time!'_


	11. Chapter 11: Halloween

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

* * *

**_BELLA_**

It was Halloween and I was six months along. I was showing but I wasn't huge. My dad was shocked when he heard the news. His first words were to Edward.

"If you I hear you got my baby girl pregnant again right after this one is born I swear to god Edward I will kick you in the family jewels." Charlie joked "Imagine how you'd feel if your daughter told you she was pregnant right after she had her third baby."

"Neither of my daughters are dating until 30. I will send them to an all-girls school if I have to." Edward huffed and Charlie laughed.

The news to the rest of our parents was shocking too but they didn't actually say much but congrats.

The kids had all gone for 'trick-o-treating' with Em who still loved it.

Edward and I decided to take advantage of our alone time into our own costumes.

"Alright, Ms. Swan. I want you to tell me exactly what happened here tonight so I can make sense of it all. I know this is difficult for you, but we might need to re-enact everything that happened so we can build a strong case." I smiled at him and nodded, preparing myself to act my part.

I played the victim who was now telling the very helpful and very hot, might I add, police detective what had happened, what the guy who had entered the house had done to her.

The environment between us was already playful and I knew it would stay like that. Just as I knew it would soon become erotic, as well.

He would be the cute cop and I would be the victim who had called the police after someone had entered her house. The truth was nothing had happened to her, it was all an elaborated story. A story created so she could act on her intention of seducing the sexy cop that had previously caught her eye.

This could be an interesting night.

"It's okay. I feel safe with you here, officer."

"I'm glad, Ms. Swan. Now, please tell me… The man entered your house and grabbed you, am I correct?" I nodded. "And then what?"

"As you said, he grabbed me and slammed against the wall." He nodded gravely before approaching me. He then grabbed my arms and made me walk back until my back was pressed against the wall.

"How? Like this?"

"Yes, just a little rougher."

"I see… And do you like rough?" I pretended to be confused, maybe even shocked by his question for a second, before deciding to play dumb.

"I… What do you mean, officer? I'm not sure I fully understand you."

"What I meant was, I need you tell me what he did after slamming you against the wall."

"Well, he put his leg between my legs, making sure I couldn't escape." Edward's leg immediately went between mine, his body pressing me further into the wall. His knee was placed just below my center and his breath was suddenly very near my neck.

I had a part to play, though, and I intended to do it as well as I could.

"He stood there looking at me for a while, as if trying to decide what he should do next. His hands were everywhere, then he suddenly opened my robe and…"

"He opened your robe?" I nodded, looking up at him and trying to look as innocent as I needed to right now.

"Yes, he said he wanted to see what went on underneath my clothes." Edward nodded and suddenly grabbed the edges of the black satin kimono robe I was wearing.

I let him throw it open, gasping as he looked me up and down with fervent need and then allowed his hand to lightly trace my exposed stomach.

"Is this what you were wearing underneath at the time, Ms. Swan?" I looked down at myself, wearing only a barely-there black lingerie set, and nodded.

I put this on hoping he would like it and by the look on his face, I could tell he did. Lust… his eyes were dark with lust.

"It is similar, yes. I put this on after, though. My other set was ripped off…"

"Ah yes, I'm afraid that's understandable, even though it still was an unforgivable act. You shouldn't walk around the house like this, Ms. Swan. Some men just can't control themselves." What was he getting at?

"Yes, but I was alone, officer!" His hand caressed my stomach again as his eyes stopped on my chest area for a second or two before he looked up at me.

"Obviously you weren't. Maybe that man already knew you and watched you… I don't know, but I'm sure that seeing you like this only fueled his actions. You're an incredibly sexy woman, after all, and some urges just can't be controlled."

Ah, yes… I could use that sentence for my advantage.

"What about you officer? Do you have urges that just can't be controlled?"

Before I even knew what was happening, my bra was being torn in two, the cups falling to the side and exposing my breasts, and my panties were ripped off my body.

I gasped, surprised at Edward's reaction, but I had to confess… seeing him rip off my clothes like that was a big turn on.

"Was that how he did it? How he ripped your clothes off?" I simply nodded and bit down on my lower lip as I, myself, got an almost uncontrollable urge to jump him.

That familiar knot was making its appearance on my stomach and the heat originated by Edward's words and actions was pooling between my legs.

He hummed and very blatantly allowed his eyes to trail up and down my body several times. His hands then followed the patch his eyes had traced, touching me here and there, but never where I wanted him to.

"I'm not sure what he told you, Ms. Swan, but what goes on underneath your clothes is lovely." I simply nodded as he allowed his thumbs to brush against the side of my breasts, making a shiver run down my back.

I shivered again as Edward leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"What happened after? He kept on touching you like I am now? Did he kiss you, lick you, and bite you?" Before I could answer him, he pressed his lips to the hollow beneath my ear and kissed down to my neck, nibbling on the skin there and making me moan. "Like this?"

I forced myself to answer the question because I knew that was what he wanted.

"Yes, just like that." He nodded, his lips sucking on my neck and throat as his hands snaked up my stomach to cup my breasts in them.

My hands went to his shoulders so I could steady myself as his hands massaged, squeezed and made my breasts bounce up and down. He then decided to tease my nipples with his thumbs and forefingers, pinching and twisting them. Every time he did so, a shiver ran down my spine and I found myself moaning, the knot in my stomach tightening with every stroke, every touch.

"Didn't you fight him off, Ms. Swan?" It took me a second to fully understand his question and to be able to form a coherent question.

"Yes, I did, but he was too strong, officer." My hands moved down his shoulders to his arms and then back up. "…Almost as strong as you are."

I felt him nod as his lips descended to the valley between my breasts and his tongue licked the side of my right breast. His right hand moved down my body as well, his fingers teasing the skin on my waist, my outer thigh, my inner thigh and then, very slowly and very lightly, tracing my warm center.

I moaned deeply when he touched my like that, tightening my grip on his shoulder. But as quick as he was touching me, he was pulling back.

"I'm afraid this is getting in the way, Ms. Swan. I'm sure you've been told that." I didn't even answer him, simply allowed him to take my robe off and get rid of my ripped bra until I was standing completely naked in front of him.

He took a step back, smiling at me, and then pressed his body against mine again, his leg resting between mine. He placed his hand underneath my chin, making me look up at him and I knew it was up to me to continue this now.

"This is about the point where I was taken to the bedroom." A nod was his answer before he leaned in, took my lower lip in between his teeth and nibbled on it, successfully fogging my mind.

"He just took you in his arms and carried you to the bedroom?" I nodded. "And where is your bedroom?"

I pointed in the direction of our bedroom, waiting to see what he would do.

"Very well, Ms. Swan." He pulled back then and very easily picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder and lightly slapped my ass, making me squeal.

This was definitely interesting!

The fact that I was naked and he was still completely dressed didn't escape me and I quickly noted that I had to find a way of getting him as naked as I was, as quickly as possible. It wasn't fair for me to be the only one undressed, after all.

Once we reached the bedroom, he made me change positions so he could now hold me bridal-style.

"And what happened here, Ms. Swan?"

"He laid me down on the bed and took his clothes off before joining me." There it was.

Clothes off, Cullen!

"I see… and why didn't you run away while he undressed, Ms. Swan?" I opened my mouth to say something, I wasn't sure what, but he simply went on while dropping me on the bed. "You didn't want to run, did you, you dirty girl?"

I pretended to be surprised and even offended by his words as I sat down on the bed, but in reality, I was curious.

"Officer Cullen! I don't think that is appropriate!"

"Appropriate? I'll tell you what's not appropriate: Calling the police station with a made-up story just so you could get me to come here. You asked specifically for me, didn't you?" I didn't answer. I enjoyed it when he took control like this. "I very much appreciate the fact you did. It's a small town… I've been watching you, Ms. Swan, and I have to confess, I've wanted to get you like this for just about as long as you wanted to get me into your room."

I nodded again. I guess there was a small change on my part.

"Then, I suggest you undress, Officer Cullen, and act upon that want. It is your job to protect and watch for me and my body, is it not?" He smiled deviously at me and then very slowly took off his clothes.

It was almost as if he was putting on a show for me—one I was thoroughly enjoying. He looked incredibly good naked, after all.

Maybe I should tell him that was one of my fantasies next time… Get him to put on a show and strip for me. It would definitely be one hell of a night.

Once his clothes were off, he gestured for me to move to the middle of the bed and so I did, opening my legs so he could settle there once he knelt down and grabbed onto my waist, pulling me to him.

His lips immediately found mine and I offered no resistance as he kissed me as he well pleased, his tongue coming to play with mine.

While we kissed, I moved a hand to his chest, then down his stomach to his erection, which I groped shamelessly, and smiled when Edward moaned against my mouth.

I pulled back just enough so I could speak.

"That's a big gun you have there, Officer Cullen. It seems very nice." He chuckled and leaned in to nibble on my lower lip, his hands caressing from my waist to my thighs.

"I'm glad you think so, but I think you should wait until I get to use it before you make your mind up about it." I smiled, letting him push me back so I was lying on my back with him hovering over me.

"Of course. I can't wait for you to use it…" And I really couldn't.

"Such a bad girl… You're aware that my job is to arrest a bad girl such as you, right?" I bit my lower lip and nodded.

I liked this change on the part I was playing and I liked the freedom it gave me. I could be a little more… naughty.

"Yes, I know. And as I said, I hope you'll use your gun for that…" He smiled and deposited a little more of his weight on top of me, his hand going to my thigh, urging me to wrap my leg around him.

"Oh, I will."

If I had anything to say after that, I couldn't remember. Edward's lips exploring my body suddenly cleared my mind of any thought.

He kissed my face, my neck and down my throat to the valley between my breasts as his hands caressed my legs. He then turned his attention to my breasts, my nipples hardening at the anticipation of his touch.

While one of his hands moved up and squeezed my right breast in it, making it bounce up and down slightly on his palm, his mouth occupied itself with licking the other. When he finally took my nipple between his teeth and bit down on it with just the right pressure, I moaned in pleasure, wrapping my legs strongly around him.

He could make me melt and moan for him so easily, it was almost pathetic.

"Does this feel good, Ms. Swan?" He pinched and sucked on my nipple, urging me to answer him. However, I could only manage to barely nod at him.

"You know, it's a pity I don't have my handcuffs here with me, Ms. Swan. I would cuff you down to this bed if I did. You would make a lovely, sexy prisoner." He intertwined his fingers with mine and made me stretch my arms over my head.

I left them there as he explored my body, one big hand moving between our bodies to my wet center as his mouth found mine once more.

His long fingers lightly traced my entrance once, twice, then three times, denying me the strong touch I needed and wanted as our tongues fought for dominance. When I thought I would go crazy, he plunged a finger inside of me, muffling my throaty moan with his mouth. My body felt an overload of sensations that only left me wishing for more.

"So wet…" I nodded, moving my hands so I could tangle my fingers in his hair.

His finger suddenly curled up inside of me, massaging my wall in an almost impossibly pleasurable way and I found myself arching my back off the bed, silently asking him for more.

Still role-playing, I could ask him just for that.

"I think this is a wonderful moment for you to put your gun to work, officer." He smiled, massaging my wall once more and nuzzling my nose with his.

"You know, that's exactly what I was thinking, Ms. Swan." He kissed my arms, my face, my neck, my chest and breasts and my stomach, driving me even crazier before he grabbed on to my waist and aligned our bodies perfectly. He then thrusted his hips in my direction, his erection brushing against my slick entrance.

"See? I'm so fucking hard for you, Ms. Swan." He was hard and I was incredibly wet. "It should be illegal to look like you, feel like you, smell like you…" He buried his face in my neck for a second before pulling back and smiling.

He looked down between us to where we would hopefully be joined soon and used the hands that were still on my waist to pull me closer to him, entering me with a long, deep thrust.

My eyes rolled back when he did so and I was well aware I all but purred at the sensation of finally being filled by his long, hard erection.

His two first thrusts were somewhat shallow and slow, but he then began to move faster as I moved my hips in rhythm with his, as if this was a well-rehearsed dance between us. In a way, that's exactly what it was.

He nibbled on my jaw while thrusting faster and deeper inside of me and in no time, I was reduced to silly little moans and purrs of pleasure.

Without ever stopping his movements, Edward moved his hands down my legs, stopping at my knees, and in a swift gesture, he pulled them up until they were resting on his shoulders. He moved deeper inside of me like this, increasing the pleasure of having him filling me, and causing me to grab on to the sheets beneath me.

His rhythms from there on only increased and led me dangerously close to my release easily.

My mind was practically blank, my breathing accelerated and my whole body was on fire.

Edward placed his hands on the mattress so he could hold his weight and leaned slightly back, shifting the angle in which he was entering me and thrusting hard and deep inside of me. The change of angle was enough to have me crying out in ecstasy.

It was also enough to make my whole being explode in a wave of heat as I reached that delicious peak Edward had me climbing and came hard, screaming his name.

Edward kept pounding on top of me and impaling me completely as my body shivered with intensity and I tried to catch my breath. All the while he kept moving in and out of me, reaching for his own release as I just panted and moaned beneath him.

It didn't take him long to join me since after two more thrusts, I could hear him groan loudly and say my name, feeling him spill inside of me. His hands gave in and most of his weight was deposited on top of me as he kept moving, slowly now, so we could ride the waves of our releases.

"Bella…" I whimpered in response to him as we both moaned and shuddered while riding the last remains of our orgasms.

When both our bodies went limp we just laid there, listening to our fast breathing and just looked at each other until Edward leaned in to place a kiss on the tip of my nose.

My legs were still on his shoulders, almost pressed to my chest since Edward had collapsed on top of me and so, he moved so I could put them down and then rolled to the side, bringing me with him and kissing the top of my head when I rested it on his chest.

"Are you okay?" I nodded, smiling at how he always seemed to ask me that after we made love like this. Of course I was okay, I was more than okay.

"You would make a perfect cop, Mr. Cullen, I felt very safe with you. And very… how can I say it… Taken care of." He chuckled, wrapping a strand of my hair around his finger.

I could hear his heartbeat like this and smiled when I noticed it was as accelerated as mine was.

"Really?"

"Oh yes. I'm very satisfied with your work, officer." He chuckled again, pulling me up his body so he could kiss me.


	12. Epilouge

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

* * *

**_BELLA_**

"How are you love?" Edward said sympathetically from the side of my hospital bed.

"Right now, I hate you!" I said as I was hit by another contraction.

"You want me to apologize for helping create our child?" he asked smiling.

"Listen to me carefully, no getting me pregnant again." I said with a glare.

"Well, I guess I have to settle for four kids." He said mocking me.

"Bells, we have to give you a cesarean since your baby is preterm." Becca said.

"The baby will be okay, right?" I asked.

"It will be fine." Edward said.

"We can put the baby in NICU right after it is born. Seven months isn't that bad." Rebecca said.

She attached an IV to my arm with numbing medication. They had Edward put on a doctors scrub, which I always found sexy. The fetal monitor was beeping steadily.

"I'll give the medicine a few minutes to work and then we can do the surgery." She said. My mid-section was getting numb, it was odd having half my body disappear like that.

Even after having three kids and going through labor two times it was scary.

If I wasn't in this position I would have thought it was funny that every time I give birth, I give birth in a different way. The girls were naturally born, Bryan was born through an epidural and this baby by C-section.

"Bells, we have to do the surgery now, it seems that the umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck and is cutting off air supply to the brain. The kid needs to come out now." She said.

They didn't even put up a curtain to hide my mid-section. Becca told me not to look and pressed a scalpel to my stomach. I turned my face and looked at Edward. After a brief moment I saw his eyes go wide.

"It's a boy!" Becca announced breaking me out of my trance. Our son's cries filled the room.

"Can I hold him?" I asked.

"Yeah, you need to get distracted while we staple you up." She said.

Edward carried our new born son to me and settled him on my chest while he held us both.

A nurse came over "We need to check him out and put him in the NICU just to be safe."

I reluctantly let my baby go.

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Ryan Clayton Cullen." Edward said.

I watched as they took my child to the NICU.

Edward took me to see our son when Rebecca said I could.

He was so helpless. I loved all my children and I hated seeing them hurt. The good thing was he was alright and perfectly healthy.

Alice brought the kids over and Edward made sure they didn't go near my stomach.

Bryan was born on April 28th and Ryan on November 19th.

Ryan had chocolate like eyes and very little mahogany hair. Exact opposite of his older brother.

"If you guys plan on having any more kids I suggest you wait a while." Rebecca said.

"No more kids." Edward and I said at same time.

"Four is plenty." I said.

"Four is perfect." Edward corrected.

Everyone visited us at the hospital, Em teased us a lot.

"You planning on number five?" he said.

"No." I said shooting him a glare.

"Won't count on that. We thought you would stop after three." He teased and Rose slapped the back of his head.

I was discharged three days later and we settled in home.

"He's smaller than Bry." Eve said.

"That is because he was born a little early," Edward told her.

I was on complete bed rest for a while which I hated. Edward had taken time off work so I didn't do anything I wasn't supposed to.

Six weeks after Ryan was born Edward started treating me like a normal person. He didn't bring every meal to bed.

He even brought Ry to bed so I could feed him.

My husband was extremely over protective. I had a feeling that the girls would have a hard time having him let them grow up.

I loved a warm bubble bath.

My eyes were closed and I thought of all the things I had in my life.

My beautiful girls. My baby boys.

"What do we have here? A naked and wet lady?" Edward's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hard day at work?" I asked.

"No, it was just long and I needed to relax." He said dipping his hand inside the water.

His hand caressed my legs, spreading the bubbles so that I was visible to him.

"You look beautiful like this. All wet and soapy." He said.

"So are you going to join me Dr. Cullen?" I asked.

"I'd love to. What did you have in mind, Mrs. Cullen?" he said as his hand moved up my leg, stroking the inside of my thigh.

"You would have to wait and see." I teased.

He quickly discarded his clothes and joined me.

I settled on his lap, on his erection that is. He could go commando in a matter of seconds.

His hands moved up, cupping my breast and teasing my nipples. He sucked on my neck.

I reached for his erection and stroked it.

We moved in such a way that I was under him. She caressed my breast and squeezed it. The fact that I was breastfeeding two kids caused a little milk excretion which he licked.

I guided his hard on erection to my opening and he slipped in. He pounded into my hard and fast making us both come in less than a minute.

We got up and I dried myself and started to walk to the bedroom but he stopped me.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked.

"To the bedroom to get dressed." I said.

"I'm all for taking this to the bedroom but I'm not close to done with you yet." He said.

"Really? What do you have planned?" I asked.

"I have a lot of things in mind. Right now I want you to go and lie on the bed with your legs wide." He ordered.

I went and laid on the bed like he had asked me to and he was there in a matter of minutes, kneeling between my open legs.

"I really love seeing you spread open for me, no matter how many times we end up like this, I'm completely fascinated by your beauty." He said.

He kissed, sucked and nibbled on my breast while his fingers danced on my clit.

"I love how I can get you wet anytime." He said slipping a finger into my vagina.

He sloppily kissed down my stomach and ravished my pussy with his mouth.

"Edward, I want you." I grunted out.

"You have me." he teased with a smirk.

"I want you to pound into me and fuck me to oblivion." I said.

"Your wish is my command." He said.

We both screamed at the ecstasy of our orgasms.

"Mommy? Daddy?" the girls came rushing in.

Edward dropped on me covering us up with the quilt.

"Are you alright? You were screaming." Ava said looking at us with suspicion.

"We're perfect." Edward said kissing me.

"Mommy, can we all watch a movie today?" Eve said out of the blue. I was thankful for the change of subject.

"Sure. You both select the movie and mommy and I will get your brothers." Edward said.

We put on some clothes and took our sons to the theater room.

The six of us cuddled up in the theater room and watched a movie. I wanted this with my family forever.

Ever and forever.

* * *

**AN: The Forever Trilogy is over!**


	13. AN: Forever Trilogy

This is to inform all readers of the complete trilogy. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the over-description in the first story but I didn't do that in the other two. Please review.

Links for the stories for those who want it:

s/9476722/1/Now-And-Forever

s/9700509/1/Always-And-Forever

s/9757487/1/Ever-And-Forever

Thanks to .cullen1313 for the lovely reviews.

Luv Forever

Ash


	14. AN: OTH PLZ READ

**AN: This note has nothing to with this story. It is about my Twilight and One Tree Hill Crossover. Read it, please.**

**The dresses for the 1920's thing is on Polyvore like all my dresses in these stories. For those who hate my fashion illustration, there isn't a lot. Just get the visual from Polyvore. Even for the Forever Trilogy, which is complete.**

**Read Please. Link to story: s/9835256/1/Our-Tree-Hill**

**LINKS TO THE FOREVER TRILOGY Clothes on my page but if you want collection link. BTW start from bottom of the page: Type www. polyvore. com**

Forever Trilogy

** forever_trilogy/collection?id=2692122**

Now And Forever

now_forever/collection?id=2664898

Always And Forever

always_forever/collection?id=2723430

Ever And Forever

ever_forever/collection?id=2952422

OTH

oth/collection?id=3080339


End file.
